Love Shines in the Dark A Tom Riddle Love Story
by Devilninja16
Summary: Tom Riddles life was a complicated one, his heart was filled with hatred and anger for the life he had be given. But when Tom meets Laylah Dumbledore, a small light brightened in his dark and cold heart. Will Laylah follow Tom's journey down the dark path? Or will she be able to pull him out in time?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Laylah Dumbledore

Father: Albus Dumbledore

Info: She hates Muggles. But does not hate Muggle-borns cause as far as she's concerned they do magic so that makes them one of them.

Her Mum died giving birth to her, She was Half Velva. Laylah is a quarter Velva and she is very beautiful.

Appearance: She has got long blonde hair, bright blue eyes like her fathers and a very good fit figure.

**Chapter One:**

I'm excited as I stand with my father at the train station looking at the wall that was between platform 9 and 10. A couple of steps in front of me a young boy stood in front of me with dark hair, dark eyes with a look of frustration on his handsome face. I stared at him memorizing every feature of his beautiful face.

"Tom?" the voice of my father snapped me out of my daze and the young boy who looked about my age turned around and faced me.

"Professor?" the sound of tom's voice it was kind of cold towards my father and I had no idea why "I was searching for the platform you told me I was to catch my train from, it dose not exist!"

My father chuckled slightly amused at poor tom's annoyance. He looked down over his half moon spectacles at tom. My father then beckoned towards me "You know what to do. I must be seeing to my own way to Hogwarts, will you show Tom hear the way to the platform" there was a little pop sound and my dad was gone. I curiously looked around to see if any of the Muggles had noticed what had happened but non-seemed to notice the vanishing man.

I looked at Tom who stood looking at me, no expression on his face, but I could see his eyes looking me up and down then a tiny smirk came upon his face and he strode over to me. "Hi I'm Laylah Dumbledore" I said with a cute little smile on my face.

"I'm Tom Riddle" he said "So how do we get to the platform?"

I smiled at him "Follow me" a tone of leadership in my voice, as I started to run at the wall between platform 9 and 10 pushing my trolley of luggage in front of me. Tom watched curiously as I ran straight at the wall and his eyes opened slightly in shock when I did not rebound off, instead went straight through to the other side. Tom steadied himself with his luggage and then ran through the wall like I had done.

I were waiting for him on the other side and a smile came upon my face when I saw Tom join me on the platform. I watched as tom looked around seeing the sign that said platform 9 3/4 and the train that a ton of students all around them was boarding that said Hogwarts express.

Tom and I boarded the train together and without even thinking about it got into my own little carriage together. After we both were seated, I became more curious about Tom, and why he was at the train station all-alone, 'he didn't know how to get on the platform' I thought 'and he seemed to be impressed by my fathers departure'.

"Are you Muggle-born?" I asked Tom curiously.

Tom seemed confused at my question. "What is Muggle?" he asked curious to know all there is about a wizard term.

"Muggles are non magic people. I was asking if your parents are non magic people?''

"No my parents are magical folks" he said trying to sound convincing.

"Why was they not at the train station than?" I asked "and that you have never herd of the term Muggle?"

Tom was very good at coming up with something very quickly "My parents are dead and I was raised in a 'Muggle' orphanage" tom said this as if he didn't even care that his parents were dead, but now I felt bad for bringing up his parents.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said looking him directly in his eyes with plead in them for him to forgive me. "No it's ok," he said staring out the window of the train as trees and houses zoomed by.

The next few hours I told Tom everything I knew about Hogwarts and just general stuff he should know as a wizard. I told him about the first thing that will happen when you get to Hogwarts is that you will get sorted into our houses. "There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" I told an eager Tom, "which one do you wish to be in?" he asked "Gryffindor, it's what's expected of me" Tom could see the sadness on my face and could tell it's not the house I truly wished to be in. I told Tom the qualities of the houses, sloppy going on about three of them but when I got to Slytherin I talked about it as if it was an honor for any who was placed in that house. The key factors of this house seemed to intrigue tom, which I could tell by the expressions on his handsome face.

By the end of the Train ride I had come to really like Tom, and as we came to the castle that is Hogwarts, he gave me a tiny kiss on the cheek saying "good luck" before we got separated in the growing crowd of first years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

The kids were called up alphabetically and being a 'D' it didn't take long to get to me, I looked up at my father as he placed the sorting hat on a terrified looking girl with curly brown hair and a naturally pale face whose name was Ash Acheson, I saw a look of relief on her face when the hat yelled out so all the hall could hear "Gryffindor". The girl jumped down of her seat skipping as she went and sat on the nearest end of the Gryffindor table. It wasn't long before All the A's, B's and C's where done and my father looked down at the parchment with all the names. "Laylah Dumbledore" he yelled out into the crowd of first years. The hall went silent all eyes were on me, being the famous wizard my father was made me his daughter just as famous. I walked through the crowd and up to my father where I sat on the little stool beside him; He smiled kindly at me, encouraging me. I sat on the seat and the hat was placed on my head. "Hmm, very interesting" I heard the hats voice inside my head, which freaked me out just a bit. "Nice mind we got here, plenty of good qualifications, but where to put you?" I began to worry; I knew the hat was thinking of putting me in Slytherin I could just see it. "Please put me in Gryffindor" I begged the hat inside my head. "In Gryffindor? But you so many good qualifications would be best served in Slytherin but if your sure?" the next part was said out loud for everyone to hear and I had my fingers crossed "Better be GRYFFINDOR" I sighed with relief as the hat was lifted off my head, I saw the look on my fathers face that told me how proud he was of me and I smiled up at him

I sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ash Acheson who greeted me with kind smile. I watched anxiously as the other students where done one by one, and then finally "Tom Riddle" my heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name, I watched him closely as he made his way up to the stool. I hoped with all my heart that he would be placed in Gryffindor along side me but before the hat was even placed fully on his head the hat yelled out "Slytherin", my heart sank and I looked down, which there fore I didn't notice Tom staring at me as he made his way over to the Slytherin table.

A few days went by and all the first years began to fully get settled at their new home. I have not spoken to Tom since the day on the train, every time I seen him he had about 5 to 6 Slytherin kids surrounding him, he has come quiet popular with all the Slytherin's, which seem to look up to him as their god or something.

I have made a friend of my own in my house, since the sorting ceremony I have become quiet close to Ash, although she is a Muggle-born.

Weeks went by and I still not had the chance to speak to Tom, and he was beginning to slip from my mind now.

Ash and I walked to DADA (defense against the dark arts) together immerged in typical conversation about girl stuff, like who's hot and who's not. Without realizing it I walked straight into the middle of Tom's gang. I watched in shock as the books from Ash's hands where smacked to the floor from one of the Slytherin boys and she was then to shoved to the ground "Out of our way you filthy little mud-blood" one of the taller boys growled.

My eyes opened in horror at these words and I drew out my wand and pointed it at the tall dumb looking Slytherin that had insulted my friend. "Oooh, what you going to do, curse me" he mocked me and the other boys laughed all accept Tom, who stood their looking at me now being ganged up against by his own gang. I looked at him with kind of a plea in my eyes for him to stop his friends and I could tell that Tom as struggling on what to do. "Come one guys, we got stuff to do, leave the mud blood and blood traitor for now"

'Blood traitor?' My heart felt like it had been stabbed with his words, I couldn't believe what had just come out of Tom's mouth. But before I had the chance to retaliate the boys had lowered their wands and strode of behind Tom.

I turned to Ash who was looking confused on the ground at what she had done to provoke the sudden attack on her. I helped her up and on the way to our class I filled her in on the terms used against us.

A few years had passed Ash and I are now in our 5th year at Hogwarts. I have not spoken to Tom in all this time but I still get the occasional insults from his group of friends, which Tom would not join in, but I occasionally caught him staring at me from the corner of his eye. It is currently Christmas holidays and we are all packed to return to Hogwarts. My father took me to the train station where he leaves me. I headed off into a carriage; Ash was nowhere to be found. I passed the carriage where all Tom's friends where sitting laughing as they where talking badly about Muggles and stuff. I just rolled my eyes as I continued to walk past them. The carriage was full and Tom was not amongst them. I finally make my way down to the end of the train and took the only carriage that is left, the rest were all filled up. I waited and sat, staring out the window; the train still had 5 minutes before it departure. So I pulled out my homework that I was given to do over the Christmas holidays. I thought if I got it done straight away it would give me the while holidays to do whatever I liked. I smiled to myself at the thought of all the fun things I would get up to as I pulled my quill out and began working.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

After the Holidays I was finally on the train heading back to Hogwarts. The holidays seemed to go to quickly and I wished they had lasted longer. As I watched out the window I had not noticed the door of my carriage side open. "Is it alright if I join you?" the voice had shocked me and I jumped slightly in my seat as I turned to see where the voice had came from. I looked up to see none other than Tom Riddle standing in the doorway. I were about to yell at him to go sit somewhere else as I remembered he called me a blood traitor when he gave me the most amazing smile making my heart race faster. I wanted to say no but it was like his smile had put me in a trance. "Um yeah, okay" is what I said instead, and Tom smiled again and took the seat directly across from me.

We both sat in an awkward silence for about the first half hour of the trip before Tom finally broke the silence. "How was your holidays?" he asked me without looking at me. 'Ok I guess, how was yours?" I thought I'd better ask just not to be rude. "Just glad to be going back to where I truly belong," he said and I took that as if they weren't so good. _'I guess it must be hard being a wizard in an orphanage full of Muggles_' I thought to myself.

"It's good to see you Laylah" Tom said this time turning to look me in the eyes. I was shocked at what he just said. "Why is it so good to see a blood traitor!" I said so angrily and without thinking first. Tom's expression on his face turned angry, and it scared me. He looked so evil and I backed up so far in my seat that was possible. Tom saw that I was frightened and his faced softened. "I'm sorry," he said then looked out the window. I relaxed in my seat and looked at Tom sadness filled my eyes, I wanted to leap over there and just hug him, but I didn't dare. "Do you really think I am a blood traitor?"

Tom turned back to me thinking how to answer the question "I don't know" he simply said.

"Than why did you call me it, you don't even know me that well to even judge if I am or not" I were starting to get a bit angry again but I tried to hide it. But Tom could tell.

"I have been informed that all Gryffindors are either blood traitors or mud-bloods" Tom said and smirked as he said it as if proud of himself for not being in that house. Now I was really upset I got up and went to leave, but before I could, Tom quickly grabbed my hand and stood up to prevent me from leaving, and what he did next shocked me even more. Tom pulled me in towards him and wrapped his arms around me embracing me in a gentle warm hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear. He held onto me tight not letting me go. I felt sad, how could he do this? He's playing with my emotions, acting like he cares about me one minute after not talking to me for like 5 years and then he calls me a blood traitor. Then says he's sorry.

A tear slipped from my eye and Tom noticed this. He wiped it away with his thumb. "What is wrong?" he asked me with a little concern in his voice. I shook my head as in refusing to tell him, I pushed him off me and sat down on the seat with my arms crossed against my chest and I stared out the window.

Tom sat next to me, and I ignored him. He then placed his arm around my shoulder "please tell me what's wrong?" he whispered gently and calmly.

I turned and looked at him with watery eyes. Then in a half angry, half hurt tone I said "You haven't talk to me in 5 years, you have insulted me, and then you start to act as if you actually care about me, you're messing with my emotions!"

Tom stared at me for a moment trying to think of what to say. "Let me take you to winter dance that is coming up, let me make it up to you and to prove to you that I'm not trying to mess with your emotions"

I sat there and thought about it for a moment, then nodded my head in agreement. A smile came across Tom's face and he lent in and kissed me on the cheek. My face turned slightly pink as I blushed and Tom smirked at this.

Tom and I talked about random stuff until finally the train stopped at the station and everyone got off the train. I stood with Tom, and his group approached, "Tom, there you are!" said one of them, a little scrawny kid. "Why are you with that blood traitor" another tall and dark one said. _'Here we go again'_ I though _'Tom is just going to let this happen and pretend like he don't know me'_

But to my amassment Tom did something quiet different.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at them "Ever call her that again, you shall regret it for the rest of your life" the look on Tom's face seemed to scare them and they all nodded quickly obeying him. I myself felt scared from the look on Tom's face; he then grabbed my arm gently and then walked away with me. We made our ways to the carriages that would take us up to the school. Tom sat very closely next to me. Some Slytherin's joined us, as no one in any of the other houses would dare sit with Tom. He frightened everyone. He just had a way of being completely charming while terrifying at the same time. The ride up to the castle was quick and I wished it had lasted a little longer so I could continue to sit with Tom, but before we knew it he was sitting at the Slytherin table and I at the Gryffindor table in the great hall.

At the top of the hall where the teacher's table was I saw my father standing ready to greet the students back from the holidays. I smiled up at him and he gave me a little wave back.

After my Father had finished talking to us our dinner magically appeared onto the table. I began to eat immediately. My best friend Ash who was sitting beside me to began to eat. "So where were you on the train?" She asked me

"I was in a carriage by myself" I told her. I did not want to tell her about what happened with Tom just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

I stood in front of the mirror in the girl's bathroom doing my hair for the winter dance. I pulled my hair up and using my wand I curled bits of peaces of it. I put some lip-gloss and some eye liar on. I don't need much makeup because of how naturally beautiful I am.

I headed back into my bedroom where my roommates were all getting changed into their dresses and I got changed into mine as well. I wore a black dress that fell from my waist to the top of my knees. It was strapless and sat tight around the top. It had silver lace going down the sides. I wore silver high heals and some silver bangles to match.

The dance was being held in the great hall. All the tables had been removed and the room was decorated accordingly to winter theme. My roommates and I left and went down to the hall to meet up with our dates. I had not mentioned to anyone who my date was. I knew that they would make a fuss, that he was a Slytherin, Gryffindors rival.

As I approached the hall there was lots of people heading into the huge doors all laughing and pairing up with their dates. As I searched the crowd with my eyes back and forth, they finally came to rest upon a tall handsome boy who was leaning up against a wall just outside the dance with his arms folded across his chest. He stared blankly into the crowd, and to me he seemed bored.

I frowned slightly and when the crowd was all finally inside I approached the boy. "Tom?"

Tom turned his head so he was looking at me and a half smirk, half smile came upon his lips, he stood up straight from leaning off the wall, he reached for my hand then held it up to his lips, which softly brushed the top of my hand, I blushed and turned my head so I would not have to look at him. "You look very beautiful," Tom said to me.

"Thank you" a smile crept upon my lips "You are looking very handsome" my eyes then wandered down taking in what Tom was wearing. He was wearing a plain black suit, with his wizard cape draping from his shoulders. Although Tom was not in the best of suits that I have seen tonight, being as handsome that he is, made him stand out the most.

Tom held my hand in his then lead me into the hall. Everyone's eyes came onto us both. I could here people whispering in the crowd.

"Is that a Slytherin with a Gryffindor?"

"Isn't hat professor Dumbledore daughter?"

I could also here some people from Slytherin talking and I frowned at what they were saying.

"What's Tom doing with that blood traitor?"

Eventually the whispers began to fade as the band began to play and hall darkened as the main lights went out, so the bright colors of the decorative lights stood out.

A slow song was playing and all the couples headed out onto the dance floor and, held onto each other as they dance. "Would you care to dance?'' Tom asked me and I smiled and nodded. Tom lead me out onto the dance floor, he placed his hands around my waist and I placed my around his neck. We both began to slowly move to the music. It was a long song, which I felt was good cause I never wanted to let go of Tom. Tom stared into my eyes and I stared back into his. I try to see what he was thinking, but I had no idea, for Tom was very good at hiding these sorts of things, he just kept a straight face showing no emotion what so ever.

Finally the song came to an end. Tom and I walked of to some seats that where placed around the edge of the hall. More people moved onto the dance floor as a more disco song started to play, and Tom and I watched as the students where all jumping around like crazy on the dance floor.

As the night went on Tom and I didn't dance much just stayed on the side and talked. The loud music was now starting to bother me as I began to get a headache. Tom could tell from the look on my face that I didn't want to be in the hall anymore.

"Do you want to go for a walk outside?" Tom asked me half yelling over the Music.

"Yeah, I'd love to" I smiled at him

Tom held my hand and walked with me out of the great hall, and to outside the castle. It was so quiet out here and I smiled as I looked up into the stared filled sky with its bright moon high in the sky, being the only light outside in the dark grounds of Hogwarts Castle.

Tom and I walked and sat over by the lake lying on the grass together. "Tonight has been really great Tom, Thanks" I turned on my side to Face him and smiled at him.

Tom smiled back at me. "Do you still think I'm still trying to mess you around?'' he asked with a small laugh

"No" I looked back up at the sky "Can I tell you something that I haven't told anyone?" this got Tom's attention and he sat up looking at me with a small nod telling me to continue.

"The sorting hat was going to put me in Slytherin"

"Why didn't it?"

"I asked the Hat to put me in Gryffindor, so it did" Tom could see a look of regret on my face. "Ever since that day I've wished that I just let the hat put me in Slytherin, I couldn't stand it when you was put in Slytherin and I was now stuck in Gryffindor" I didn't look at Tom scared of what his reaction would say but I continued "These last few years, all I wanted to do was try get you alone so I could talk to you, and as this was impossible with my group always around and your. I just gave up, still regretting not being in Slytherin, and wishing that I did want I wanted to do instead of just letting the fear of what my father would think take control of me" I was looking at the sky I could see Tom staring at me out of the corner of my eyes. A slight hint of shock was on his face.

Tom lent over me so his head was directly above my own. My eyes met his and I sat up facing him. Tom grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I held onto him and rested my head on his chest. I could hear the steady beat of his heart and I smiled to myself. _'Am I falling in love with tom?'_ I asked myself but then realized _'No I was already in love with Tom, I have been since the first day I met him back on the train'_ I started to feel uncomfortable in Tom's arms _'but how dose he feel about me?'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I pulled away and looked at Tom. "What's wrong?" he asked

"How do you feel" I paused for a moment "about me?" I didn't break eye contact with Tom trying to read how he was feeling, but I couldn't tell at all.

Tom just stared at me, for what seemed forever, as my tummy tightened waiting for his answer.

"Your okay, I guess" Tom said blankly.

Tears welled up in my eyes how could he be so loving one minute and so heartless the next. I got up and ran back to the castle crying my heart out. I disappeared through the castle doors, and ran back to my houseroom.

~~Tom's POV~~~

As Laylah was telling me about how she was suppose to be in Slytherin, it made me feel happy inside, 'she's not a blood traitor' I wanted to smile and just hug her, but I sat their instead leaving my face expressionless, as I would usually do. Then I herd her say the reason she regretting telling the hat to put her in Gryffindor, is cause she wished she were with me in Slytherin. My tummy begin to feel funny, and I lent over Laylah who was looking up at the sky, so I blocked her view, so she was now looking at me.

_'She is so beautiful'_ I thought as I looked into her eyes. She sat up facing me, and I couldn't control myself anymore I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. I felt her hug me back, and she rested her head on my chest. A gentle smile came across my face, which she could not see. All of a sudden she pulled away from me, and I couldn't help to wonder what I did. "What's wrong?" I asked her. Laylah then asked me how I felt about her. My mind begin to race, I could see her getting nervous as I was taking forever to answer. Without even thinking I just said, "Your okay, I guess"

I could see tears welling up in Laylah's eyes. She got up and ran off, back to the castle. I just sat there, and I started to feel bad.

_'What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?_" lines of frustration came across my forehead _'what are these feelings? Do I love her, is that why I feel bad for hurting her?'_ I shook my head _'no, love is for the weak, I do not love' _I doubted my own words as I got up and headed back to the castle.

I headed straight for the dungeons, which led to the Slytherin common rooms. Waiting in the common rooms was Malfoy, Black and Lestrange, my 'Followers'. "Why did you take that blood traitor to the ball" Black asked me as I approached.

"She is not like the other Gryffindors. She is more like us than you think," I answered

"I doubt that" Malfoy sneered. I glared daggers at him, and he sunk back into his chair, cowering at the stare. I wish Laylah had been in Slytherin. No one would care about me seeing her than. It would certainly make things easier not having everyone watching my every move, just because who I hang out with.

I ignored their stares as I headed up stairs to bed. I decided I would talk to Laylah tomorrow and try make things right with her again.

~~End Tom's POV~~

I laid on my bed still crying, none of the other girls were back from the dance yet, so I had the room to myself. I was happy about it, for I did not want anyone to see me like this. My heart ached, I now wish I said no to going to the dance with Tom. _'Why did he even ask me to the dance, if he doesn't even care about me?'_ I thought as more tears fell from my eyes, and onto my pillow. '_He probably just did to try hurt me again. It was just all a trick'_

Eventually I felt tired from crying and I drifted off sleep. Unfortunately I did not sleep for long, as the girls returning from the dance woke me up. The Girls all hoped into their bed. Ash however came over to me.

"Laylah, why didn't you tell me you were going to the dance with Tom" Ash asked me kind of hurt.

"I didn't think it mattered really" I replied not getting up from my bed.

"Well it does. He's a jerk and a Slytherin"

"You got that right," I mumbled into my pillow. As had heard what I said.

"What happened?" She asked me sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I was a fool for every going to the ball with him," I said into my pillow. I sighed and sat up. Ash could see that I had been crying from my red eyes.

She pulled me into a hug "What did he do to you?" She asked worried

"He tricked me into thinking he actually cares, but I was wrong" I hug Ash back.

"Do you want me to kick his ass for you?"

I smiled at this and shook my head "Nah, it's ok. He will get what he deserves one day"

"I hope so" Ash replied, "Well we better get some sleep. I will see you in the morning"

Ash got off my bed and walked over to her own, getting under her covers. I could tell she fell asleep almost instantly. It never took her long to fall asleep. Unlike me, my mind always wandering and not shutting off.

I closed my eyes, trying to block any thought of Tom out of my mind. It was hard to do but it worked. It was to long that, I too fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

I awoke the next morning still wearing my dress from last night. I groaned grabbing my throbbing head as I sat up. The memory of what happened with Tom last night, still fresh in my mind.

I had a shower, before heading down to the great hall for breakfast. There are no classes' on today, because it is Sunday. I was happy about that. My mind wasn't in the mood for schoolwork.

A lot of people were already sitting at the four long tables having breakfast when I got down there. Over at the Slytherin table I saw Tom sitting with his mates. He looked up from his conversation he was having. He saw me standing at the door and our eyes locked. I broke the contact and walked of the Gryffindor table. I sat down next to Ash, who was already eating her breakfast.

"Hey" she greeted, as I sat down beside "You left the dance last night early with tom" She giggled, "What did you two get up to?"

I frowned slightly "Nothing I just went up to bed, I was feeling very tired" I lied.

Ash simply just shrugged and continued eating her breakfast.

I was not very hungry, so I just ate a bit of toast. As soon as I had finished, I left and headed up to the library. I hadn't noticed I was being followed, until a voice made me halt in my tracks. I turned around to see who it was.

"Laylah?" Tom came striding up to me.

"Go away!" I turned back around and continued towards the library. Tom however did not go away. Instead he followed me.

I pretended he wasn't there, and went up to one of the shelves of books, looking for something to read.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I swear Laylah!" Tom pleaded with me.

I continued to ignore Tom. I finally came across a book I were interested in reading. 'Quidditch through the ages'

I took the book over to an empty table and sat down with it, opening to the first page. I began to read in my head, and I ignored the fact that Tom just sat down in the seat next to me.

"Why are you reading that?'' he asked me, looking at the title on the front cover.

"If you must know, I'm trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team next year. I want to know everything there is to know before the try outs are held"

I continued to read, getting frustrated at Tom, who was now just watching me as I read.

"Can you please go away and let me read" I now turned towards Tom as I said this.

"No, not until you forgive me for last night"

I got up angrily took the book back over to its self, and stormed out of the library.

''I'm not going to leave you alone until you forgive me" Tom said, hurrying after me.

I came to a halt and turned around to face Tom.

"I'm NOT going to forgive you, so just go away!"

This angered Tom, and I saw his face turn into rage. He grabbed me by the front of my robes and slammed me up against the wall behind me. I gasped in shock and a little of pain. Before I could even scream, Tom covered my mouth with his. He began to kiss me with such dominance.

His kiss was rough, but yet I liked it. I didn't try and push his away. Tom loosened his grip on me and slides his hands down, so they were now resting on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, making the kiss a lot deeper. Passion began to over take the dominance of the kiss.

Although Tom was unable to tell I how he really felt last night, I could feel it in his kiss. I knew right then that he was in love with me to.

Finally the kiss came to and end, but we didn't let go of each other.

"I forgive you," I say in a mere whisper, as I rested my head on Tom's shoulder. Tom held me more tightly against him body.

Several students had walked by. Gasping in surprise at Tom and I. We both just ignored them and continued just enjoying holding each other.

Eventually we had to let go of each other and we walked away hand in hand back into the library, so I get the book I were reading before.

I grabbed the book of the shelf, taking it over to the librarian to borrow.

"Do you like Quidditch?" I asked Tom as we walked out onto the school ground. We went over by the lake, and sat on the soft green grass.

"Not really. Sport isn't really my thing" He replied

"What is your thing?" I asked him

"Defense against the dark arts"

I looked at him impressed "Do you want to be an Aurour when you leave Hogwarts?"

Tom shook his head and smiled at me "Actually, I want to be a teacher here"

"Really?"

"Yes. Hogwarts is the only real home I'm ever had. To teach defense against the dark arts here after I graduate. That is my dream"

Tom looked out at the lake. The wind coming off the water blew through his soft brown hair. He looked so peaceful and happy. It was hard to believe right now that this guy was a Slytherin.

I got to my feet, standing in front of Tom. I offered him my hand.

"Come on"

Tom took my hand "Where are we going Laylah?"

"To lunch of course" I smiled at him, pulling him to his feet "I'm starving"

We went to the hall. Tom went off to the Slytherin table to join his group. I felt a little disappointed that I didn't even get a kiss, or anything, before he left.

I sighed and went and sat down at my own table for lunch. Well I couldn't expect to much from him all at once.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

A few months have now gone by. Tom and I have spent a lot of time together. Neither of us had yet said the three magic words to each other 'I love you' although on many occasions I have wanted to, but I just haven't had the courage to do so. I think that this is maybe due to the fact that I'm scared that he will reject me, if I confess my deepest feeling for him.

I begin to pack my things up in my truck, for I will be returning home for the end of year holidays, it will be three months before I see Tom again. I had offered him to come stay my father and I through the holidays, but he had denied.

I couldn't help to think this was because of my father. Although I couldn't tell when he was around professor Dumbledore, but I just knew he didn't like him much. Probably because he was more powerful that Tom, and Tom didn't like it when someone was above him.

So instead of joining me on my way back home Tom was off back to the orphanage.

Every one was out the front of Hogwarts saying their goodbyes to each other. Students started to leave heading to the train station, while other stayed behind to go by flu powder.

Tom had to catch the train back into London; me on the other hand were going by flu powder with my father.

"Bye Tom, I'll miss you" I hugged him tightly not wanting to let him go.

He hugged me back

"I'll miss you to" He gave a quick peck on the lips, and then left with the crowd to the train station.

I Stood out the front and watched Tom until he was completely out of sight, I sighed and went back inside with the last few students who had travel by flu powder. There were not many of us, mainly the very rich, pure blood family's, which annoyed me cause I basically surrendered by Slytherin's who all thought I were a blood traitor.

Professor Slughorn came up to the students

"Follow me to my office, the enchantment has been lifted in there, so you can all return home by the flu network"

I began to follow Slughorn with the other students.

"Ah miss Dumbledore, I believe your father wants you to go see him in his office, I believe you already know the password?"

I nodded then turned and left, glad to get away from the Slytherin's I hurried up to the gargoyle hiding the stairs to my father's office.

"Sherbet lemon" I said as I approached. The staircase sprang to life, and I quickly ran up them into my father's office.

"Finally you're here Laylah, I thought you might of wanted to departure with me instead, give you a first hand experience of what apparating feels like" He gave me a kind smile, and I got excited cause I have never done it before.

"But you can't apparate in the Hogwarts grounds"

"Yes that is true, that's why we are going to take a little stroll together down into Hogsmeade and we will departure from there"

My father and I left his office and headed out into the grounds of Hogwarts. It was about a 5-minute walk into Hogsmeade, and my father tried to bring up conversation.

"So how are you and Tom, I've noticed you have been spending quit some time together"

I went slightly red at this "Um yeah, okay I guess"

Dumbledore smiled down at me "very good"

I was so happy when we finally got into Hogsmeade and I didn't have to continue the embarrassing conversation with my father.

"Hold onto my arm dear" My father stopped in the middle of the street and held out his arm to me.

I grabbed my father's arm tightly, and nerves filled my stomach. I was excited and scared at the same time. All the sudden it felt like the air had been sucked out of me, and my head began to spin.

Finally my feet landed just outside my home and I took a deep breath in and out.

_'Never want to do that again'_ I thought to my self and hurled over, my hands on my knees. I felt like I was going to throw the contents of my stomach up at any moment now.

My father chuckled at me "It takes some time getting use to. You did alright for your first time"

I sighed and walked inside heading into my room. I lay on my bed and started thinking to myself.

_'It will be 3 months before I get to see Tom again_, t_his is going to be longest holidays ever!'_

My father tried to spend as much time as possible with me over the holidays. He kept asking me questions about Tom and it was starting to get on my nerves. I did not understand why he was being so nosy about it.

He would say thing to me like "It's a good thing you are seeing Tom, you will show him the right path in life"

I had no idea what he was going on about. Sure he was in Slytherin but didn't automatically make him a bad guy.

I stuck to my room mostly trying to avoid my father. Don't get my wrong, I loved my father, its just to much of his company can be a bit overwhelming, and his conversations tend to be a bit awkward.

I wrote to Tom as often as I could. There was just not much to tell him. I wasn't really doing anything, except going out of my mind from missing him.

When he would reply, his letters were even shorter than mine. He would tell me he was keeping busy, and hating every moment from being away from Hogwarts.

I felt a little cut at this. He seemed to miss the school more than he missed me. Oh well, Tom is not the best with sharing his feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

The holidays were finally coming to an end after a long three months. A new school year is about to start at Hogwarts. I was about to start my 6th year, my second last year ever at Hogwarts.

_'This year is going to be a good year'_ I thought as I packed all my belongings I will need into my school trunk. I was going to try out for the Quidditch team as a keeper, and I have had all holidays to practice. Not only that, I also get be with Tom again. I have missed him like crazy over the holidays.

"Ready Laylah? The train will be leaving soon, better hurry" My dad's voice called downstairs to me. I grabbed my trunk and my broomstick and ran down stairs where my father was waiting for me in our living room.

"I'm ready" I smiled excitedly at him.

When I got to king's cross station I saw a lot of new first years running through the barrier onto the platform, and I hurried up so I could get a seat before all of them was taken.

"See you at Hogwarts dear" my father said before leaving himself.

I waved and ran through the barrier, where the Hogwarts express was waiting, already packed full of students.

"Laylah?'' A voice came from behind me

I turned to see Tom, who was waiting beside the barrier for me.

"Tom" a big smile came across my face and I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. I never wanted to let him go. It was so hard going all holidays with out seeing him.

"Come on lets get a seat before they are all taken" Tom said letting go of me.

Tom and I hurried onto the train. We found an empty carriage, and took a seat together.

A minute later, Tom's Slytherin friends entered the compartment and joined us. They huddled into the carriage and sat opposite to me. I frowned at them; I did not like these guys one bit.

"Hey Tom" Black greeted him.

Tom nodded to greet the guys and turned his attention to outside the window.

I sat quietly hoping they wouldn't say anything to me and to my relief they didn't, but I could keep feeling their eyes wandering over me and when I looked at them, they smirked at me.

I listened into their conversation's with Tom mostly about the ways they tortured Muggles during the holidays without having to use magic, and Tom looked very pleased about this.

After a few hours on the train I thought I was going to go crazy when finally the train began to slow down.

We have reached the train station in Hogsmeade. Everyone piled of the train; the first years were separated from the rest of the crowd and taken towards the black lake, where the boats awaited them.

When everyone finally was seated in the great hall, Tom and I had separated. I went and sat at the Gryffindor table with Ash, and Tom sat with his group at the Slytherin Table.

Ash told me about her holidays and I was not paying much attention to her, I just nodded every now and then. I watched Tom from across the tables; he was in deep conversation with his friends. I wished so badly that he did not hang around those evil scumbags. My life dating Tom would be a lot easier, or maybe it would of just been easier if I let the sorting hat put me in Slytherin, like it was planning to.

I began to wonder if Tom and I would still be together after we finished school, or if we would part ways and go on with our own life's. Not many school relationships lasted out in the real world. I knew that what Tom and I had was something special. He had an evil heart, but when it was just he and I, I could see the good in him.

After all the first years were sorted into the there houses and the dinner feast was finished, everyone went up to the common rooms and went to bed, ready or classes in the morning.

First couple days of school went really good for me. I spend most of my spare time with Tom in the library reading or by the lake talking.

When I saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team tryouts pinned up on the notice board in the Gryffindor common room, I yelled out in excitement. Many people heads looked up from what they were doing to stare at me.

"What are you yelling about?" Ash asked coming over to look at the notice board

"The Quidditch team tryouts are tomorrow" I sang happily.

"You think you will make it?"

"I've been practicing all holidays, I think I got a good chance"

"What position are you trying out for?" she asked me.

"I'm going to try for Keeper first, but if someone gets the position over me, I think I will try for beater"

The next day I woke up early got dressed, grabbed my broomstick and headed down to the Quidditch pitch for the tryouts. All over the pitch were Gryffindor students talking eagerly about the position they were trying for.

Dean Edwards was the Gryffindor captain, He had short dark hair, he was tall with tanned skin and a very fit body; he is in his last year at Hogwarts and a very good Quidditch player.

"OK, everyone trying out for beaters over there" Dean pointed to one end of the pitch.

Everyone was separated into the groups, for the position they would be trying out for. The only position nobody could try out for was Seeker cause that was Dean's position. Unfortunately that left a few unhappy Gryffindor students. Seeker and Chaser were the main ones that people liked to try out for. Not me thought, keeper was always my favorite position. The keeper defended the team's goal, and a good keeper could make a huge difference if there team won or lost.

"Ok let the trials begin" He smirked happily at everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

After two hours of tryouts, most of the team had been chosen. Only the position of keeper was left. I felt nervous, and my palms became all sweaty as I gripped onto my broom.

There was only me and another guy called Sam, who was in his 3rd year trying out for the position. We were both placed at opposite ends of the field.

"Now you will both be thrown 20 quaffles" yelled Dean "And who ever blocks the most from going into the goals will be our new keeper"

Now I really felt nervous, I looked down at the Gryffindors down on the pitch and other out in the stands, then someone caught my eye, someone who wasn't a Gryffindor. It was Tom. When he saw me looking at him he gave an encouraging smile.

I turned seriously and looked at the chaser who would be trying to score in the three goals I was guarding. On the other side Sam had a chaser of his own who would attempt to score.

"Ready! And begin" Dean yelled out to us both.

The keeper threw the quaffle in attempt to get it through the middle goal and I caught it. Again and again the chaser threw quaffle after quaffle. Until all 20 have been thrown. I did my very best to try and stop as many of them as possible from going into the goals.

Afterwards I flew my broomstick on the ground where Dean was waiting with the results.

"Ok Laylah you caught 19, and Sam you caught 18...This makes Laylah our knew keeper"

There were cheers all amongst the Gryffindors, and some people came over and gave me pat on the back. I smiled excitedly. I couldn't believe that I had made the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Congratulations"

"That was great Laylah"

All around me people kept congratulating me. Sam had stormed off the field very angrily, but nobody had really noticed. I smiled as the last few people congratulated me and had left the field to go and have lunch.

I walked of the pitch and was joined by Tom "You were great out there Laylah"

"Thanks" I smiled and reached out and grabbed Tom's hand. "Are you going to have some lunch?"

"Actually I have some stuff to do, I will catch up with you later" Tom kissed my cheek and then left.

I looked after him with a confused expression on my face_ 'where is he gong?'_

After I had finished my lunch I walked out of the great hall to go look for Tom when a voice stopped me in my tracks

"Miss Dumbledore?"

I turned around to see none other than professor Slughorn, "Yes sir?"

"I herd you made the Gryffindor Quidditch team, as keeper and caught 19 out 20 quaffles very impressive" Slughorn smiled "I'm having a little get together for dinner tonight in my office with a few other students, it would be my pleasure if you attended Miss Dumbledore" with that professor Slughorn turned on his heals and left. Humming to him self down the hall.

I looked all around the castle for Tom; there was no sight of him.

_'Where could he be'_ I asked myself. I soon gave up after I felt I had searched the whole school top to bottom, and went to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Ash" I sat next to my friend who was sitting on the lounge facing the fire reading a book,

She looked up "Hey Laylah, herd you made the Quidditch team, congrats" she smiled and continued to read her book.

I stared into the fire it was almost dinner time now, and I were deciding if I should go to the dinner in professor Slughorn's office or not.

_'He is the head of Slytherin, it will probably be packed full of Slytherin students who hate me'_ I thought _'but Tom also might be there, he usually is admired by professor Slughorn'_

In the end I decided to go check it out. I walked up to professor Slughorn's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" his voice came from inside.

I opened the door and walked inside, at a table in the middle of the office, about 10 students sat around, and one of them was Tom. He looked surprised to see me there.

"I have invited young Laylah here of Gryffindor to join us for dinner tonight" a few people smiled and nodded at me, about 5 of them were Slytherin's and they all ignored me. I went to sit down in one of the empty seats near some Ravenclaw students, when Tom's voice stopped me.

"Laylah come sit next to me" He kicked one of his friends out of the seat next to him and I took it.

Food was soon placed in front of me and everyone began to talk, professor Slughorn mainly seem to talk to Tom I noticed. And I also noticed Tom seemed to know a lot about what goes on around Hogwarts. Involving the teachers and students. I wondered how Tom came upon the Knowledge he knows.

Soon dinner was over and everyone had left; only Tom and I were left in the room.

"You go on Laylah, I'll be out in a minute," Tom said and I left waiting outside the door.

_'What is he up to?'_ I thought while I waited outside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

As I waited outside for tom my curiosity got the best of me and I pressed my ear up against the door.

"Sir I wanted to ask you something" Tom's voice came from inside the room.

"Ask away, then, my boy, ask away"

"Sir, I wondered what you know about ... about Horcruxs?'' Tom's voice seemed unsure but quickly became stronger as he went on.

Slughorn didn't answer straight away and I pressed my ear against the door harder.

"Project for Defense Against the Dark Arts, is it?" Slughorn asked, the sound of hope in his voice.

"Not exactly, sir" Tom said, " I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it"

"No ...well. You'd be hard-pushed to find a book at Hogwarts that will give you details on Horcruxs Tom, that is very dark stuff"

"But you obviously know all about them sir. I mean a wizard like you, sorry, I mean if you can't tell me, obviously. I just knew if anyone could tell me, you could. So I just thought I'd ask"

I continued to listen at the door confused at what was going on.

"Well," I herd Slughorn say "it can't hurt to give you an over view, of course. Just so you understand the term. A Horcruxs is the word used for and object in which a person has concealed part of their soul"

"I don't quit understand how that works, though sir" Tom said rather fast.

"Well you split you soul and hide it into an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attack or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But of course, existence in such form..." Slughorn pause for a moment before continuing "few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be considered better"

"But how do you split your soul?'' I could here the curiosity strongly in Tom's voice now and I was surprised when Slughorn continued to explain to him.

"By an act of evil, by committing murder, killing rips the soul apart"

"What I don't understand though" Tom went on, pushing his luck "Just out of curiosity, would one Horcruxe be much use? Can you only split your soul once, wouldn't it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul split, in more pieces, perhaps seven?"

"Merlin's beard, Tom!" Slughorn gasped "Seven! Isn't it bad enough to think of killing one person, but to rip it into seven pieces..." from inside the room I could tell that Professor Slughorn was regretting having started this conversation with Tom.

"This is all hypothetical, what we are discussing, isn't it, all academic" I herd Slughorn ask

"Yes sir, of course"

"But all the same Tom, keep it quit, it is a banned subject in Hogwarts you know, Dumbledore is particularly fierce about it"

"I won't say a word sir"

I continued to listen at the door _'why does Tom want to know about that stuff for'_ and for some reason I had a feeling Tom was going to try making a Horcruxe.

The door suddenly opened while I was still deep in my thought. It snapped me out of my thought when the door began to pull away from me. I quickly jumped back and looked up to see Tom looking at me. He closed the door behind him and he looked down angrily at me.

"What do you think you were doing?" Tom asked me ''that was a private conversation"

I stood there with my mouth hanging open but no words would come out of it.

Tom grabbed me roughly by the arm and pulled me away.

"If you breath a word about what you herd to anyone, you-will-regret-it!" Tom threatened me with a deadly look in his eyes.

Tom then let me go and stormed off in the opposite direction.

Tom just threatened me I couldn't believe it. I felt kind of hurt of how Tom had reacted to me hearing his conversation. I knew it was private and all, but I would of thought by now Tom could trust me, but I guess I was wrong. I walked off slowly from where I had been standing with a look of confusion and hurt on my face and headed back to the Gryffindor tower. I did not talk to anyone, not even Ash who smiled and greeted me as I walked past. She seemed confused; I was hoping she thought I was just too tired, that I didn't even notice her. Well I knew that was going to be my excuse if she asked me about it in the morning.

I finished climbing the stairs and went into my room, no one else was in bed yet, and so I had the room to myself for the time being. I walked over slowly and fell backwards onto my soft bed, closing my eyes. Immediately I saw the angered face of Tom in my mind. I sighed _'he was such a jerk. If he thinks I am going to forgive him that tomorrow so easily, he has got another thing coming'_

It took quiet some time, but finally I drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

I woke very early the next morning, the first class I have today is Defense Against The Dark Arts. Tom was also in this class, and today I wished he were not. I got dressed slowly to make up for getting up early and after I had finished I then headed down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room.

Only a few other students were down here, mostly catching up on homework that was probably due this morning. I headed out of the portrait door and down to the great hall for breakfast. I did not see Tom over at the Slytherin table at breakfast. After I had finished eating I headed to my first class.

Almost every student was there already. There was a spear seat near Tom who was sitting at the front of the class but I did not take it. I sat in the back row instead. Tom turned around and looked at me. But I didn't look at him back I just ignored him.

This seemed to annoy Tom, so he got up from his seat and came and sat next to me at the back of the classroom. I continued to ignore him.

"Look! I'm sorry I shouldn't of threatened you" Tom whispered to me, making sure no one was listening in on him "I was just angry, It was non of your business and you shouldn't of been listening in"

I turned to Tom knowing he was right, I sighed not wanting to fight with Tom anymore.

"It's ok Tom, and I'm sorry to" I was weak, I could just not hold a grudge against him "So do you want to have lunch together after class?" I asked him.

"Sorry can't today"

"Why not?" I said angrily, I had just forgiven him; the least he could do is have lunch with me.

"I've got some stuff to do," He said avoiding looking me in the eyes.

I didn't bother going on about I knew he wasn't going to tell me what his 'stuff' he had to do was.

I spent the rest of the lesson just doing my work quietly to myself. When class had finished Tom went off and I headed to the great hall for lunch.

Once I had finished eating, I left the great hall and went outside and sat by the lake. I lay on the grass and looked up at the bright blue sky. I smiled it was so peaceful outside. Most students where in class but I had frees for the next couple of lessons, and so had Tom.

_'I wonder where he is'_ I thought as I looked up at the sky.

An hour or so pasted and I were snapped out of my peaceful moment by the sound of my fathers voice coming from thin air

"All students to the great hall immediately!"

I got up off the grass and walked to the great hall. _'Jeez it must be important for him to be pulling everyone out of class'_

I entered the hall, pretty much the whole school was in there by the time I got there, only a late few came after me, and Tom was one of them. He looked exhausted like had been running to get there as quick as possible. I watched as he made his way over to the Slytherin table and sat in between his friends.

"Do you have any idea what's going on" Ash asked me as she sat down beside me.

"No, not a clue, but it must be important"

Professor Dumbledore stood up in front of the whole school, and held his hand up and the school fell silence.

"No less than half an hour ago, a strange scene had been found in the wall's of Hogwarts. It is in our knowledge that a great beast had just been released upon the students of Hogwarts" there was a few gasps from the students and Dumbledore continued "One of our Muggle-born students have been attack, and is very lucky to be alive, although he has been, petrified"

This time there was more gasps from the crowd and everyone broke out in chatter.

Dumbledore held his hand up again for silence.

"The monster we believe has come from a chamber that has been hidden in the school for many century's, Salazar Slytherin himself had built the chamber, and as you all know, he did not agree with anyone who was not from magical family's to be able to learn magic at Hogwarts. Someone from the school has opened this chamber and until the culprit is caught we have to take certain precautions. Everyone will have to be in groups of three or more, and only to stay in area of the school where teacher supervision is around, now head teacher's if you please escort your houses back to their common rooms, the rest of today's classes have been cancelled"

With that everyone left the great hall leaded by there head teachers and back to their common rooms.

I looked over at Tom as I left, _'where was he when all of this had happened? Is Tom involved in this?'_

I walked beside Ash back to the common room. He has been acting very suspicious lately, first with the Horcruxs and now this. It was all getting to me and I just wanted to go talk to Tom about it all. But I weren't aloud to leave the common room for the rest of the day. I would have to wait until tomorrow's lessons to talk to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

The next day lesson's continued as normal, and during the breaks students were only aloud in their house common rooms, the great hall, or the library. Tom and I decided to sit in the library during our break. I sat behind a bookshelf out of earshot of anyone else.

"I'm going to go, I got some things that need to be done" Tom told me as he got up, peeking behind the bookshelf to see where the librarian was.

''What? You're not aloud to go off on your own Tom. When moving from place to place you have to at least be in a group of three" I reminded him.

Tom just ignored me "Stay here, I'll see you later"

When the librarian's back was towards him he sneaked across the library and took off.

_'He is so up to no good'_ I got up and put my book away that I was reading and I went and sat at one of the tables beside the door. When I saw a small group leaving, I followed behind, not wanting to go off alone after the recent event. The group where made up of Gryffindors in there final year and they were headed towards the common room, which I was very happy about. When I got there I went and sat in an armchair by the fire. The warm glow of the fire was pressing against my face making me feel tired. I yawned and sunk down more in the chair, slowly drifting into a sleep.

I was soon woken by a pile of Gryffindors all filing into the common room, followed by professor McGonagall, Gryffindors head teacher. I quickly sat up and watched as all the students sat down in all the chairs and Professor McGonagall stepped up in front of everyone.

"Now you have all be summoned to your common room's for there has been another attack" She paused looking around at the shocked faces of the students "Although the student has not been killed, she has been petrified...More precautions will now be taken, When your are not in class everyone is to be in there common room, no exceptions"

I herd a few groans amongst the students, I was also sad, because I was not going to get to see Tom as much now.

"If the culprit behind the attacks isn't caught soon, it's likely the school will be close" With that she left. Telling the fat lady in the portrait to not let anyone out until the morning classes.

I went up to bed early as I lay in bed thinking about Tom, I started to get suspicious about what he's been getting up to.

_'After he runs off there always seems to be an attack'_

A few days went by and I only saw Tom in class. The teachers had become strict and lead students to and from classes and then back to their common rooms at the end of the day. No one had been attacked again yet, but students (especially the Muggle born's) were frightened. Some students even got pulled out of school by their parents, because they had written home telling their parents what's been happening.

As I read the daily prophet in my common room that evening, I was surprised that there was still no mention, of the chamber of secrets, and what's been going on at Hogwarts. I assumed that my father of course was behind that; he was pretty good at getting the ministry to do things his way.

I had Double potions the next Morning with Tom, he was very quit through out the class, he barely said a word to me, and he just sat there, with his fingers laced together, his chin resting on top of them. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He looked as if he was planning something, planning an escape.

As I had assumed, at the end of class when professor Slughorn lead our class away, Tom stayed to the back of the line, and as soon as we rounded a corner, he didn't follow instead he turned and started heading back down the hall. I had noticed this and I made sure no one were looking and I quickly and quietly ran back down the way we have come.

I followed Tom, staying a little bit behind him so he would not notice I was there. Eventually Tom came to a stop outside the girl's toilets.

_'What's he doing there?'_ I thought and watched closely as he turned and walked inside. I went up to the girl's toilets door, and opened it just a crack so I could look inside. I saw Tom standing over at the basins.

I herd him hiss like a snake; it sent shivers down my spine.

I looked at Tom trying to figure out what he was doing but happened next shocked me. The basins began to open up and separate leaving a huge hole in the floor. I saw Tom quickly look around to make sure no one was looking then climbed down into the whole. I waited until he was out of sight then came into the toilets; I peered down into the hole. I herd sobbing suddenly coming from one of the toilets, someone was crying in them. I was just about to go check it out when the basins began to move back into place, I quickly climbed down into the hole before it had fully closed up. I climbed downwards and then it went dark. I pulled out my wand and whispered 'Lumos' making my wand light up so I could see.

I climbed down to the bottom of the hole and came into la small-stonewalled chamber.

_'This must be the chamber of secrets...that means Tom is heir of Slytherin...and the one responsible for the attacks' _I was not too shock at the realization of this, after all I had suspected it.

I walked down the chamber and came into another chamber, there was a ladder and I climbed down it, to very bottom chamber. This chamber was all lit up so I put my wand away. I go to the bottom and saw huge statue snakeheads surrounding the chamber, and on the far side I saw Tom standing, looking up at a giant stone head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

I quickly hid behind one of the Snakehead statues before Tom could see me, and I peered out behind it. Tom was speaking like a snake again; the ground began to rumble as the mouth of large statue head began to open. My eyes went wide as I saw a giant sized snake come slithering out of the mouth.

Tom spoke to the snake, hissing, and then the snake slid of down the chamber, coming closer and closer to me. I closed my eyes tight and my heart rate quickened.

_'It's going to attack me'_ I thought, but as no blow had come to me, I opened my eyes to see the snake slithering straight past me. I sighed heavily in relief, but soon gasped in shock, as a massive blow came to my gut. The Snakes tail had hit me hard as it went by; I tumbled to the ground and fell out from behind the statue. I tried to scream in pain, but nothing but a muffled sound had come from my mouth, The Snake's blow had taken the wind right out of me.

"Laylah?" I heard Tom yell out from the other side of the chamber.

"Laylah?" He yelled again as I didn't answer, and came running over to me. He kneeled down beside me with a worried expression on his pale face "Are you aright?"

I had finally got my breath back and I breathed heavily holding my stomach, pain still soaring through out my stomach.

Tom helped me to my feet "What are you doing here?" I could here the anger in his voice.

"I saw you leave the group and I wanted to know where you was going" I winced, avoided looking Tom in the eyes, scared of what his reaction was going to be.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the heir of Slytherin Tom? You should of known I wouldn't have turned you in" I now had looked up at Tom's eyes just in time to see the anger fade away and a small smile come across his face.

"I just couldn't risk it, after all Dumbledore is your father" Tom gently pulled me into a hug "But I'm glad to know that I can trust you, and that you are going to keep my secret Laylah"

I wrapped my arms around Tom's middle hugging Tom back, it hurt my stomach a bit, but I did not care.

"Yes that is true, but I do not agree with what you are doing, I may hate Muggles, but I got nothing against Muggle-borns, I believe they are one of us"

"That's where we disagree" Tom said, "I believe they are just as filthy as the Muggles they come from"

"The only reason I'm not turning you in Tom…Is…Is because ...I love you!" Tom looked at me not saying anything, this was the first time I actually had told Tom that I love him and it scared me.

Tom pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. He continued to kiss me as I felt his hand run down over my body then back up.

He undid my cloak and laid it out flat on the ground, and he did the same with his. He picked me up bridle style in his arms still kissing me and laid me down onto the cloaks on the ground. He laid next to me propped up on his elbow smiling down at me.

"I would rather show you how I feel," Tom whispered in my ear as his hand came down and started unbuttoning my school top.

One by one he undid all my buttons and he pulled my top of still leaving my bra on. He looked at my stomach where the snake had hit me with its tail, there was a large purple bruise forming in the middle of my stomach. Tom very gently ran his fingertips over it, sending butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

He knelt up a bit and took of his own shirt right in front of me. My eyes stared down at his very fit body; I bit my bottom lip softly with lust. I couldn't believe how sexy and strong his chest and stomach was. Tom smirked at me when he saw me checking his body out.

He went down and began to pull down my skirt, I began to feel slightly nervous but tried not to let it show. Tom pulled down my underwear and my stocking at the same time and pulled my shoes of as he got them to the bottom of my ankles, taking them of completely. Tom pulled me into a hug and unhooked my bra sliding it of my chest; I was now there completely exposed to him. I tried to hide my private parts with my hands.

Tom stood up looking down at my body, his smirk still plastered on his face. He undid his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear, took of his shoes and took his pants right off.

I blushed looking up at his aroused, large manhood. He lay down next to me again and started kiss my neck gently, slightly biting the skin, my heart began to beat faster. Tom's hand came up to one of my breast and rubbed it, running his thumb over my nipple making it get harder and harder, his hand then ran down over my tummy as his kisses came up to my lips, his hand kept going down until I felt it start rubbing between my legs making me gasp into the kiss.

What came next was unbelievable; it made me love Tom more than ever, if that was even possible. Tom and I made love to each other down in the Chamber of Secrets. I knew I would never be able to tell anyone where my first time was, because they would know Tom was the heir of Slytherin.

"I hoped that showed you how I feel Laylah" Tom said holding my naked body in his strong arms after we had finished, he leaned in closer to my ear "I love you"

I smiled and kissed Tom on the lips, he had said it, and I didn't think he would at all. But he had and I have never felt happier in my life.

I had broken the kiss when I herd a noise, I looked over to see the snake returning, I yelped in fear and hugged Tom tightly burring my head into my chest. Tom held me closely "It's alright, I won't let it hurt you again Laylah," He whispered soothingly into my ear.

Tom looked up at the snake and said something to it, which I did not understand, but the snake had returned back into the mouth of the giant head.

"Come on, we better go" Tom got up and with a flick of his wand we both were fully dressed. He grabbed me by the hand and led me out of the chamber.

"How is it that you can talk to that snake" I asked Tom

"I am a Parselmouth Laylah" Tom smiled "It is a rare gift to have, and the giant snake is a Basilisk, that is why it is so big"

"Wow, that is pretty awesome" I smiled up at Tom "you really are one special guy"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

Tom and I parted ways to head back to our common rooms. When I arrived in the Gryffindor common room, everyone was laughing and mucking around. It was very crowded in there, but no one seemed to notice that I had come in.

I went up to my bed, and lay down on my bed. I felt tired after what Tom and I had gotten up to down in the Chamber of secrets. Slowly I drifted into a sleep. It hadn't felt like long either before I was woken up, my friend Ash was shaking me awake.

"Laylah, wake up! Guess what I just herd!"

"What?" I groaned, sitting up

"A Muggle born named Myrtle was just killed! They are going to close the school!"

"WHAT!" I jumped out of bed "You can't be serious they can't close the school" I headed down stairs into the still crowded common room. Everyone was talking about the girl who had got killed. As I walked past a group of 7th years I herd what they were saying

"Yeah, she was found dead in the girls bathroom"

"I herd her ghost had stayed there"

As I headed to a spare lounge with Ash I could no longer hear anymore of there conversation. _'Could it be the girl I herd crying before I went into the chamber'_ I wondered then begin to feel bad for not going back and helping her like I was planning to. _'Maybe it wouldn't have made a difference, she probably still would have got killed anyways'_ I tried to reassure myself

"What's wrong Laylah?" Ash looked at me concerned.

"Oh nothing, just wondering if Tom had herd the bad news'' I lied, but then I really did began to wonder. Tom would have to go back and live at the orphanage if the school closed down, and I knew he wouldn't like that one bit.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Professor McGonagall had entered the Gryffindor common room. Everyone went silent waiting for her to speak.

"The culprit has been caught," she announced. ''Everyone to the great hall, Dumbledore wishes to speak to the whole school"

Everyone got up and headed out the portrait. _'Oh no Tom has been caught, he's going to be expelled'_ I sat at the Gryffindor table when I arrived in the great hall, Ash sat next to me.

"I wonder who it was?" Ash said to me "Bet you it was a Slytherin"

I didn't say anything, you looked around at the Slytherin table, and to my surprise Tom was sitting with his friends with a smirk on his face.

"As you may of herd today, a young girl was killed in the girls bathroom today" Dumbledore announced to the school "A tragic event of course, but I have some great news also, the school will not be closed, the culprit has been caught. And now I have an award to present to the one who had caught him " Dumbledore looked over at everyone's faces, then laid eyes over at the Slytherin table.

"Tom Riddle, come up here please" Dumbledore beckoned towards Tom, who stood up and walked up towards the front of the school, his head held high.

"Professor" Tom greeted Dumbledore.

"Tom here was the one who had caught the culprit, and a metal for his services to the school will be placed in the trophy room, Thank you Tom" Dumbledore then shook Tom's hand. Some of the other teacher got up and shook Tom's hand as well. Tom went back down and took his seat; a lot of cheering came from the Slytherin student as he went by.

_'I can't believe this'_ I thought _'who did Tom blame his own work on'_

I looked over at Tom and he turned towards me, an evil smirk came across his lips and he nodded at me. I turned back around and faced the front again.

"Now everyone if you could head back to your house rooms, classes will return as normal tomorrow. Oh and don't forget to study end of year exams will commence in two weeks, thank you"

Everyone got up and left and headed towards their common rooms. As I laid in bed that night a thought had struck me, tomorrow was the Quidditch cup finals, we were Versing Slytherin, how could of I forgot!

I fell asleep that night feeling very nervous about the next day a head of me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifthteen**

The next morning I woke up extra early. I hopped out of bed and had a quick shower before getting into my school uniform. I then headed down to the great hall for breakfast. To my surprise Tom was waiting outside the hall for me. He smiled when he saw me and walked over and pulled me into a hug, which I did not return.

"So, who did you blame for what you did on?" I asked Tom, a hint of anger in my voice. Tom let go of me and looked at me with surprised look on his face.

"Hagrid, he fit perfectly always around dangerous creatures, he was even hiding a giant spider in the school" Tom sniggered "Stupid half breed, no loss to the school really"

I gave Tom a death glare and turned to walk away. But Tom grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me in close to him.

"What! You'd rather it be me that was expelled?" He growled angrily at me.

"No but..."

"Well keep your mouth shut then! You said I could trust you remember?"

"You can Tom, I'm not going to tell anyone, but doesn't mean I have to agree with what you did" I growled at him and forced him to let go of my arm. I walked away from him into the great hall for breakfast.

"Ready for today Laylah?" Dean my Quidditch captain came and sat next to me smiling.

"Yeah I think so," I said nervously, playing with my food with my fork.

"Oh don't worry, you will do great. You have been all year" Dean encouraged me "Now eat up you will need my strength, the game starts after breakfast, ill meet you on the pitch" Dean gave me an encouraging pat on the back and walked off to meet his friends.

I ate my breakfast slowly, each bite making my tummy turn from the nerves. After I had finally finished, I went back up to the Gryffindor tower to get my broomstick. I ran down to the Quidditch pitch as fast as I could so I would not be late, and into the Gryffindor change rooms. My team was already they're waiting for me to arrive. I got changed into my Quidditch robes then sat around to listen to Dean's pep talk.

"It's the finals, Gryffindor verses Slytherin, It's our time to finally show them who is the better house, now I know they have won every year for the past 5 years. As you know, this is my last year and I would love to have beat Slytherin just once before I go, now everyone get out there and give it your absolute best!"

The Team and myself got up and marched out onto the Quidditch pitch with our heads held high. The Slytherin team was already there waiting. Professor McGonagall was going to ref the Quidditch game.

"Ok now I want a fair game from both teams, everyone on our brooms ready. Ok and begin" She threw up the quaffle, and then released the bludgers and followed by the snitch. I quickly flew and took my place in front of the Gryffindor goals. I watched the quaffle intensively not wanting to loose track of where it was. A Slytherin chaser had the ball and he was flying straight at me, dodging the Gryffindor players and bludgers, he threw the ball towards the left hand side hoop. Using the tail of my broom I turned and hit it, and it went flying off into the hands of a Gryffindor chaser. The Gryffindor stands burst into cheers, while the Slytherin students groaned and booed.

The Gryffindor chaser Ali Smith flew towards the Slytherin goals and she scored through the middle hoop. The Slytherin Keeper glared angrily at her, I cheered with the rest of my team.

''Gryffindor lead 10 to nil" yelled the Hufflepuff commentator.

After and hour the score was 90 to 20 Gryffindor lead. I had blocked 15 Quaffles from getting into the Gryffindor goals, and Dean kept giving me the thumbs up. Finally the seekers of both teams, Dean being ours caught sight of the snitch and they were off neck-to-neck chasing after it. The crowd went silent as they watched. The seekers were close to ground right behind the snitch; even the players now had stopped to watch.

I watched as Dean hand was stretched out the snitch inches from his grasp...

"Gryffindor wins!"

Dean had caught the snitch and the crowd went wild. "Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" the crowd chanted together. I flew to the ground and ran into a group hug with all the Gryffindor players.

"Yeah! We did it!" Dean hugged me tight "You were great out their Laylah!"

I smiled at him "Thanks Dean so were you"

I looked up in the crowd and saw Tom he was furiously looking down at Dean, who still had me in his embrace.

"Laylah come with me for a second, I need to talk to you about something important" Dean whispered into my ear

I followed Dean a little way from the other players out of earshot.

"What is it Dean?" I asked.

"As you know this is my last year it is also my duty to pick a new captain for the team and Laylah I have chosen you. You are the most capable of the team and I think you will make a great captain"

A huge smile came across my face and I screamed in excitement pulling Dean back into a hug, I was so excited that I didn't even care that Tom had seen me do this. He was probably giving me death glares to my back right at this moment. I was so happy about Dean's news that nothing was going to bring me down today.

"Thank you Dean, I promise you I will lead the team to victory next year. Slytherin will not get back in front of us"

"I know you will Laylah, I have faith in you" Dean smiled at me and I grinned back at him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

Everyone started heading towards the great hall after the match, talking excitedly about Gryffindors victory over Slytherin. Lunch was to be served up any minute now and my tummy grumbled, I was starving after that match. I walked with Dean to the great hall; he was still going on about the match as we walked.

"I knew we could do it" Dean said cheerfully "It's good to finally beat Slytherin before I leave this school. And I can see that our new captain will lead us to another victory" Dean then winked at me and I giggled. "Don't go telling anyone about it yet Laylah, I want to announce it to the whole school at the end of year banquet" He said and I nodded.

"Laylah!" a voice rang out from behind me and I halted. I saw Tom walking up towards me looking pretty pissed off.

''Um I'll meet you in the hall Dean" I said and he left. Tom stopped by me and stared after Dean angrily. He then turned towards me.

"What was that all about?'' Tom was right up in my face now.

"What are you talking about Tom?" I asked innocently.

"I noticed you and Dean walking off to be alone and then I see you all over him!" Tom spat at me. I looked at Tom and I smiled '_he's jealous!'_ I hugged Tom.

"What are you doing" Tom asked me.

"Dean pulled me away to tell me that I'm going to be the new captain, and I only hugged him in a friendly way. I was excited about the news" I told Tom "But don't go saying anything, no one is suppose to know yet"

Tom now hugged me back; he seemed satisfied with my explanation. I rested my head on Tom's chest as I hugged him. Listening to his heartbeat I closed my eyes never wanting to let go, but Tom eventually pulled away.

"Let's go get something to eat Laylah"

I had forgotten how hungry I was now and my tummy grumbled again reminding me. Tom had heard this and smirked "A bit hungry are we?"

Tom and I sat together in the hall at the Gryffindor table. There was no way I was going to sit at the Slytherin one with like everyone there hating me. It would of been just too awkward.

from the other end of the table Dean had spotted me and waved at me. I smiled and waved back then began to eat my lunch. I have begun to really like Dean now, as a friend.

_'It's going to be sad that he has to leave now that I've become such good friends with him'_ I thought glumly as I now wasn't as hungry, so I just picked around my food with my fork.

"What wrong?" Tom asked me now noticing my change in mood.

"Oh, nothing" I told him with a fake smile. Tom could tell I was lying though, but didn't push on it.

After Lunch Tom and I headed to the library. I wanted to do some studying for my exams.

"Only two weeks away" I kept reminding Tom as I got a pile of books and sat them in front of me at the table. I grabbed out a quill and peace of parchment and begin writing down notes as I read. Tom did some reading of his own. Not for study purposes though.

After a couple hours of studying we left the library. It was getting Dark out side now and almost everyone was back off in their common rooms.

"Come on we better go" I said to Tom as all the lanterns on the walls light up although it was still pretty dark around.

"What's your hurry" Tom smirked at me and grabbed my hand leading me down the hall. He pulled me into an empty and dark classroom.

"What are we doing here?" I asked Tom but he didn't answer he just backed me up and against a desk the smirk still plastered on his face. He lifted me up by my waist and sat me on the desk then pushed you so you were lying down. Tom than got up on the table so he was no on top of you. He began to kiss my neck and I closed my eyes, it felt good.

"Tom I don't think we should do this here we could get caught"

Tom pulled out his want and cast a spell around the room "There! Now no one will be able to hear we are in here if they walked past"

Tom then began to kiss me again this time on the lips, I began to relax a little now and I kissed him back. Tom's hand started to go towards my shirt and he started to undo the buttons. My shirt was now opened up and Tom was about to take it fully off when we both heard a small coughing sound coming from behind us.

I turned around to see Dumbledore, my father, standing there looking at both Tom and I, with raised eyebrows. My face heated up with embarrassment.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

Tom quickly got off me and stood up and I got up as well, both of us looking embarrassed. I buttoned my shirt back up and I looked up at my father, who was looking pretty mad.

"Tom I think you should head back to your common room now, if you don't mind I would like a few words with my daughter" Dumbledore said pretty calmly, while he still had his eyes on me.

Tom nodded towards Dumbledore and quickly looked at me with a worried look before he left.

Now it was just my father and myself alone in the classroom and I didn't like this one bit.

"I expected more of you Laylah" The disappointed words of my father made me feel sad and ashamed "To be honest I thought you could do better than Tom. I don't like where that boys heading" I looked up at my father confused

_'Does he know Tom was the real one who opened the chamber' _I thought feeling nervous and worried.

Dumbledore continued "I Think you really got to consider what you will be getting your self into if you stay with Tom, Laylah, you could do so much better, just think about that" Dumbledore took a deep breath and looked down and away from me "You may leave now and don't let me catch you doing that again"

I quickly turned around he left heading through the corridors, until someone grabbed me from behind a corner and put their hand over my mouth, to stopped me from screaming.

"It's only me" I herd Tom's voice whisper in my ear and I relaxed.

"What are you doing here Tom?" I asked when Tom had dropped his hand from my mouth so I could talk.

"I wanted to say goodnight, and to know what Dumbledore had said to you?" Tom looked at me curiously.

"It doesn't matter what he said" I told Tom, not really wanting to tell him that my father wants me to find someone else to be my boyfriend. Tom didn't stop though as he walked me to my common room, he kept annoying me about it until I finally gave in. When I had finally told Tom about what my father had said to me his face dropped.

"I always knew that old hag wasn't too fond of me, every since I first meet him" Tom growled.

"Hey!" I yelled "You know he is my father, don't talk about him like that" I said angrily. Tom just ignored me and continued.

"He just can't handle that I will be the greatest wizard around, he knows it's going to happen" Tom smirked evilly "I will be immortal, undefeatable! While your father will become weak and soon die out of old age!"

I couldn't believe what I were hearing. "Oh yeah, and how do you plan to become immortal" I asked Tom as if seeing a flaw in his plan. Tom just smirked to himself again.

"That is none of your concern"

I then remembered the conversation Tom had had with professor Slughorn near the start of the year about 'Horcruxs' and I sighed _'he's actually going to do it than'_ I thought sadly to myself.

Tom was looking at me while I was deep in thought. I looked up at him sadness in my eyes. Tom grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"You know I love you Laylah. I have plans for when I leave this place and I want you by my side. I need you with me"

"I love you to Tom and I will stay by your side no matter what my father thinks" I kissed Tom gently on the lips. "Goodnight Tom" I whispered before going through the portrait into my common room.

That night I laid awake in bed for ages just thinking about what Tom had planned for after he left school. I knew he was going the way of the dark arts, I knew he was going to split his soul and there fore kill people so he could come immortal and I also knew that he loved me and I loved him. Although I do not agree with his plans I will stay by his side, because a life with out Tom would be miserable for me.

The night went on and finally I fell asleep, tomorrow I had classes and I need all my energy to concentrate, after all the exams are in two weeks.

Finally the time of the exams had arrived. I was in the great hall with the rest of the students in the school. The four big long tables had been removed and a hundred little desk and chairs had been placed in the hall in lines. Everyone's name was a top of a desk, the first years where at the front and so on. I being a 6th year was near the back but was in the front line of our year being a 'D' Tom was in the last line of our year being an 'R'.

Tom and I over the last two weeks had kept clear of bumping into my father. We kept the make out sessions to an all time low, to not cause anymore trouble for the both of us. I spent most of my free time in the library with Tom studying for the exams or in my common room spending time with Dean.

"Now if everyone will be quiet the exams will begin" Dumbledore voice rang out across the hall from the front, and everyone went quit.

"And begin" Dumbledore clapped his hands once and an exam booklet appeared on everyone's desk. Mine had '6th year Defense against the Dark Arts' written across the front of it. I picked up my quill and opened the booklet to the first page and began my exam.

As I went through the questions one by one, I wondered how Tom was going. He was best in our year after all and he would probably get 100% on this exam. Defense against the Dark arts was his favorite subject. He had even told me once that he would like to teach it here at Hogwarts, but I had a feeling his motives for wanting to do that are not as pure as I once thought them to be.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

The exams took place over 3 days. We did all our written exams on the first day and then over the next two days, we did all our practical exams. Those three days were the most stressful days of the year, even more so then dealing with Tom and the chamber of secrets.

I sat in the great hall, it has been a week since our exams, and Tom sat next to me at the Gryffindor table. He got a few weird looks from other students, but people were starting to get use to the idea of a Slytherin and Gryffindor dating now.

"Can't wait to get all out results back today," I said excitedly to Tom, "How do you think you did Tom?"

"I would have no idea," Tom said looking at me with a slight frown. I on the other hand knew Tom would do extremely well; he was like the smartest kid in our year. "How do you think you will do Laylah?" Tom asked me.

"I don't know, but I hope I did well. I'm so nervous" I said. At that moment the great hall was filled with owls swooping in at all directions. The owls all dropped a letter in front of a student and then an brown barn owl dropped a letter in front me. Everyone was talking excitedly throughout the hall. In front of every student now were there test results. I picked up mine and slowly opened it with trembling fingers. I smiled with relief at my results; I had gotten around the 80's for every subject except DADA, which I had gotten 98%.

I smiled happily to myself, I was proud of myself at my results; I thought I had done extremely well, more than enough to make my father proud.

I put my results away and turned towards Tom with a smile upon my face.

"How did you do?" I asked him.

"Not so good" He sighed looking down. I was surprised at this.

"Really? Let me see"

He handed me his results and I looked down at them, I gasped in shock 100% in everything! "You liar! You did so well Tom'' Tom smirked at this.

"So how did you do Laylah" Tom grabbed my results and read them before I could even stop him, my results would seem poor now compared to his.

"Not to bad, you did great for DADA" he handed my results back to me.

"I hope everyone is happy with the results of their exams this year" Dumbledore stood in front of the hall addressing the students "The teachers would like to congratulate Tom Riddle, the only student to receive 100% in all of his exams, well done Tom"

I knew my father would of hated to have to do that. Tom was smirking very proudly next to me as the students around the hall broke out in a clap for him.

Tomorrow was the day everyone went back home for the school holidays. Excitement was rising in the air as the school year was almost over. To celebrate the end of year school feast was held like usual, and the announcement of the school cup. Everyone sat at there tables, I at the Gryffindor table with Ash on one side of me and Dean on the other side.

"I'm going to have a few years brake after school, then I'm going to come back and try get a job here" Dean began telling me. I smiled at him, I was excited for him, but also sad that he was leaving and I did not know when I would see him again.

"I'm going to miss you next year Dean, It's not going to be the same without you on the team" I said, and he smiled back at me.

"If I can have your attention please, the house cup needs to be awarded" Professor Dumbledore stood in front of the school. Finally the chat had died down to complete silence.

"In forth place on 376 points, Hufflepuff, in third place on 398 points, Ravenclaw. In 2nd place on 431 points, Gryffindor" A cheer came from the Gryffindor Table 2nd was good considering last year we had come last.

"Oh well at least we still won the Quidditch cup" Dean said to me and I agreed.

"And on 448 points, the winner of the house cup this year, is once again SLYTHERIN" A even louder cheer had come from the Slytherin Table. As they cheered, Green hangings had fallen over the walls with the Slytherin Snake on them.

"Yes congratulations Slytherin. We still have one more award to give out, of course the Quidditch cup, and this years winner is GRYFFINDOR," Our house cheered loudly.

"Could Dean the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team please come up here, he would like to make an announcement to the school"

Dean stood up from beside me and walked up to the front, where Dumbledore was standing.

"Well, as you all know this year is my last year at Hogwarts" Dean said to the school "It has been an honor to finally win the Quidditch cup, and we couldn't of done it without the help of our new Keeper, Laylah Dumbledore!" There was some more cheering and when Dean started to talk again it went quiet "Now since I will not be returning next year, I'm am happy to announce that I have made Laylah the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team for next year!"

All the students around began shaking my hand saying "congratulations" and I smiled happily at Dean as he came back down and took his seat next to me.

"Thanks a lot Dean" I smiled happily at him.

"No one deserves it more" He replied.

Over at the Slytherin table I could see Tom glaring at Dean and me, I just ignored his stares.

The next morning I woke up, and quickly got ready to leave. Everything was already packed into my trunk so I only had to get dressed. I soon joined the rest of the school out front of Hogwarts waiting for the carriages to take us all to the train station.

Everyone boarded the Hogwarts Express to return to London, I caught the train this time to, so I could spend as much time with Tom as possible. I wasn't going to see him for like 3 months and I knew I was going to miss him terribly. He had to go back to the orphanage and he once again refused to come stay with me at my house for the holidays. I really wished he, and my father got along because it would not be a problem then.

The train ride was too quick for my liking and before I knew we were at kings-cross station. I got of the train, followed by Tom.

"Hey Laylah" I herd someone yell out to me from the platform, it was Dean. I walked over to him, leaving Tom where we were just standing.

"Hey Dean. I guess this is goodbye than" I said sadly.

"Yeah" Dean replied "I want you to write to me next year, tell me about every game ok?" he asked and I nodded smiling slightly. "I'm really going to miss you Laylah" Dean then pulled me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you to Dean" I laughed hugging him back. Tears began to well up in my eyes but I didn't let them fall, Dean and I had really gotten close this past year, and when we pulled away, I saw that Dean also had tears in his eyes.

"Goodbye Laylah" He whispered he then lent in and kissed me on the cheek before he walked away.

"Goodbye Dean" I said as he left.

I turned around to see Tom coming over towards me looking extremely pissed off. I expected him to stop but he didn't he walked straight past me heading after Dean.

_'Oh crap, this can't be good' _I thought, as I went after Tom. I ran and got in front of him putting my arm out to stop him from going after Dean.

Tom stopped and looked at me, his eyes on me were like fire and I felt a bit frightened.

"It was just a friendly goodbye peck on the cheek," I reinsured him. Tom grabbed me roughly and pulled me into a hug.

"If anyone ever touches you like that again, I will kill them! You are MINE!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The holidays seemed to go very slowly for me, I missed Tom terribly. I practiced Quidditch almost every day to get ready for my final year at Hogwarts and being the Gryffindor's Quidditch team captain. I did not want to disappoint Dean; I was determined to win the Quidditch cup again this year.

I wrote to Tom at least once a week, to ask him how he was going, or what he was getting up to. Only occasionally would he send a reply back with my owl, and I got really annoyed because his letters were usually short and simple. When I asked him about it, he just said he's been very busy and when I asked what he was busy with, I never got an answer back.

Finally the holidays were over and a new school year was starting at Hogwarts. I was feeling excited, I am now in my 7th year, my final year at Hogwarts.

"Tom!" I ran up and hugged him as he walked onto the platform where the Hogwarts express was waiting to take the students back to school.

"How was your holidays" I asked Tom, he just smirked at this but did not answer my question.

"Come let's get a seat," he said leading me onto the train.

I sat down next to Tom and looked at him "Why are you keeping things from me" I asked sadness in my voice "Don't you trust me?"

Tom held my face in his hands and stroked my cheek with his thumb "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that it would be better you did not know what I did, I know you wouldn't approve" Tom smiled and leaned in and kiss me gently on the lips.

"No Tom I want to know, tell me!" I ordered. Tom smile faded away from his face. He held his hand up to my face where I saw a ring with a green stone in it.

"See this" Tom said "It was my grandfathers, I took it off him, after I..." Tom leaned in closer to my ear "Killed him" he whispered "And not only did I kill my grandfather on my mothers side, I killed my filthy Muggle father"

I looked at Tom with my eyes wide open with shock. "You made a Horcruxe didn't you Tom?" I asked and Tom just nodded. I turned away from him and looked out the window, I was now confused. Could I stay with him after he had killed someone? I kind of knew it would happen, but now that it actually has, I just not sure if I could be with him anymore.

"You will keep that to yourself won't you Laylah?" Tom asked me.

"Of course Tom" I didn't look at him, just continued to stare out the window. Tom grabbed me and pulled me back towards him so I was leaning up against his chest.

"Don't be mad at me Laylah. I have great plans for this world, a world were wizards no longer have to be in hiding, a world where wizards ruled over the Muggles and Muggle-born" Tom held onto me tight "I want you by my side as my queen"

"I'm not like you Tom, I will never kill or hurt someone, even if I do hate Muggles. I am no killer"

Tom smiled at me "Don't worry I don't expect you to do any of that, just too simple be by my side"

I nodded at Tom, I loved him so much, but he scared me so much sometimes.

My last year at Hogwarts seemed to go pretty fast. Tom and I spent a lot of time together during our free time, occasionally Tom would be with his friends instead of me, but as the year went on Tom spent more and more time with his group. This cut into my time that I spent with him, and I did not want to spend time with his friends, they were all too creepy for my liking, so when I was not with Tom, I spent my time with Ash.

Quidditch was going good, I had one every game so far, I had picked an excellent team, and from the letters Dean had sent me, I could tell he was proud. In the final match it was Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw. It was an easy match for us, the game was over in less than half an hour. When I had written to tell Dean that we had won the Quidditch cup, he had come up to the school to celebrate with the rest of the Gryffindor's. Not only did Gryffindor win the Quidditch cup, they had also one the house cup. It was the first time Gryffindor had one since I had started school 7 years ago. The year was great year for me and a great way to finish my last year at Hogwarts.

Finally the time had come, I was all packed up ready to leave Hogwarts for good. Tom and I stood out the front of the castle of which I thought might be the last time I would ever see it. But I hoped it wasn't.

Tom did not have to go back to the Orphanage now. He was of age. Tom and I was going to go find a place of our own and stay at the hog's head in the mean time.

After the train ride back to the station we got off, the students where all saying goodbye to each other. I spotted my friend Ash in the crowd and I walked over to her.

"Hey Ash" I said smiling

"Hey" she smiled back at me and hugged me. "I'll write to you soon and we will have to do something together"

"For sure" I said and left with Tom.

Tom's group of his Slytherin friends came up to us both. "We will see you soon Voldemort" they all said farewell Tom. When they had left I turned to Tom

"Voldemort?" I said suspiciously. Tom smiled at me.

"Well you didn't actually think, I was going to keep my fathers name after I found out he was a filthy Muggle did you?" Tom said the last bit with a hint of disgust in his voice, and I didn't answer "No I fashioned myself a new name, a name that one day everyone will fear to speak when I become the greatest wizard in the world"

I looked at Tom and shook my head "Don't ever think I'm going to start calling you Voldemort, because it isn't going to happen"

Tom glared at me but did not argue back. We both headed towards the Hogs head pub.

"I'll be back soon," said Tom after we had settled in our room. He left without telling me where he was going.

_'I guess this is going to be my life now'_ I thought to myself as I laid on the double bed in the middle of the room. I soon drifted off to sleep waiting for Tom to return.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty **

I awoke from movement coming from beside me. It was dark and to my guess it was about the middle of the night. I watched as a dark shape got into the bed beside me, and I sat up quickly.

"It's just me" I heard Tom's voice come from beside me. I relaxed and laid back down on my pillow.

"Where have you been?" I asked Tom, turning on my side so I could look at him. My eyes were adjusting to the dark now and I could make out the handsome features of Tom's face. I looked him in the eyes.

"I got myself a job," He draped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. "Go to sleep now, we will talk in the morning" Tom pulled me so I was now resting my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. It was so calming and I felt my eyelids get heavy, as sleep was about to take over me once more.

Without realizing it I fell into a deep sleep. I dreamed about dark figures, sending of green lights into the streets of Muggle towns, and from in the darkness I heard a high pitch laugh. It was Tom. The laugh sent shivers down my spine.

I awoke with beads of sweat on my forehead. Tom was still sleeping peacefully next to me. Light from the sun was creeping in from the sides of the curtain, which cover the small window in front of our bed.

I watched Tom smiling at how perfect he looked, and saw as his eyes slowly opened, he looked at me and smiled back.

"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" he asked sitting up kissing my forehead.

"I sleep well," I said lying as I remembered my dream. I did not wanting to tell Tom about it. "So where did you get a job at?" I asked Tom.

"Borgin and Burkes in knockturn alley" Tom sat up in the bed "the more money we make, the quicker we can get out of this place. I tried to get a job at Hogwarts first, but your father would not allow it" I saw Tom frown and I knew he did not like my father one bit "Oh well, this job will do for now"

I smiled at Tom "Maybe I should go find a job somewhere today"

Tom and I got up and had a shower and got dressed for the day. Tom left to go to work and I went down into Diagon Alley.

_'No way am I getting a job in Knockturn Alley'_ I thought to myself as I walked up and down the street of Diagon alley. I came across a broomstick store with a 'help wanted' sign in the window, so I walked inside up to the front counter.

"Hello Miss How can I …" The man trailed off "Laylah?" He asked.

"Dean?" I said excitedly "What are you doing working here?"

"Well, I got to make some money first before I can start my traveling, I plan to work for about a year, travel for a few more years, then go try get a job at Hogwarts…ah I miss that place terribly" Dean trailed off into his thought. He soon snapped out of them, realizing I was watching him "So what can I do for you Miss Laylah?"

"Is the manager about, I noticed the help wanted sign in the window, I'm looking for a job"

"Just one moment" Dean went off into the back of the store and an man that looked a lot like Dean came out "This is my older brother Andy, he owns the place" Dean turn towards his brother "This Laylah the great Keeper we had on the Gryffindor team I was telling you about" Dean winked at me as he said this "She's looking for a job"

Dean's older brother turned towards me with a smile "Well if you are as good as Dean says you are on a broomstick your hired, after all we are the best selling broomstick shop in all the Wizarding world"

"Oh thank you so much" I said excitedly shaking Andy's hand.

"You start Tomorrow be here 9am sharp" He smirked.

I said farewell to Dean and his brother and left the store. I spent some time looking around at the different shops before heading back to my room at Hogs Head.

It was coming well on 10:30pm when Tom finally came back.

"You worked late" I said to him as he came inside.

"I had a few things to do after I finished work. Did you get a job?" Tom sat on the edge of the bed and took his shoes off.

"Yeah I did, at the broomstick shop in Diagon Alley"

I looked seriously at Tom "What did you do after you finished work?"

"I paid a visit to an old place I went on an excursion too back in my days at the orphanage…I had something…I needed to drop off there"

I didn't bother asking what it was I had a very good idea on my own what it was…_'A Horcruxe'_ I thought sadly. I sighed, _'I should really get use to this new Tom, or_ Voldemort' I thought to myself _'I have a life time to go off this'._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-one**

I awoke the next morning to discover that Tom wasn't by my side. I ran my hand over the bed where he laid last night. It was still warm_, 'he must not have left long ago'_ I thought as I got out of bed and got ready for work.

Diagon Alley was quiet at this time in the morning, only the very early shoppers where about, doing their shopping before the mad rush, that was the lunchtime shoppers.

I headed into the shop full of broomsticks; the little bell above the door had jingled, announcing my arrival.

''Good morning Laylah" A very tired looking Dean greeted me from behind the front counter.

"Morning Dean. Is your brother here yet?" I asked.

"Not for another couple of hours. That's the good thing about owning the store. Get to come and go as you please" Dean gave a small laugh and shook his head.

I smiled at this, "So where do I start?"

Dean came over to me with a cloth and some polish. "All the brooms have to be polished daily, to keep them in good condition"

I looked around the store there would have had to been hundreds of broomsticks "Why can't you just do it by magic?" I asked hopefully.

"Andy believes hard labor is what makes his broomsticks the best quality in the world…No magic…sorry Laylah" Dean gave me an apologetic smile "At least you will have something to do all day. Now start from the ones in the front window and work your way back"

I took the polish and cloth from Dean and went over to the front window; I picked up the fanciest looking broom (and most expensive) in the shop and began to work.

It was 6pm by the time I had finished all the brooms. Andy had came in at 11am and made me redo a few he thought wasn't good enough. He's a nice guy, but a tough boss.

The shop was closing up as I left, I waved goodbye to Dean and Andy then headed back to my room at the Hogs Head. Tom was not home yet, and this annoyed me. I walked back out into Diagon Alley and saw the sign pointing down to Knockturn Alley, on the far brick wall. I took a deep breath and headed down the steep and dark stairs, which lead into the alley. It was a very gloomy place. Not a normal looking person among the witches and wizards that roamed the streets. I headed down the street, trying not look to nervous. Just by the look of me, people could tell I didn't belong, and eyes followed me with every step.

Finally I got to a shop that had a little sign out the front, it read 'Borgin and Burke's' I went inside and looked around, a lot of creepy looking objects were placed all around the shop for sale. As I made my way to the counter I did my best to not touch or bump anything.

"What can I do for you, young lady?" came the voice of creepy, short wizard staring at me from behind the counter.

"Umm, I was here to see Tom" I said in the bravest voice I could muster.

"Where you now?" the man eyed me suspiciously "I'm afraid Tom got off work a few hours ago, you have missed him…can I leave a message for him when he comes to work tomorrow?"

"Um no it's right" I gave him a forced smile then quickly turned around and left.

'_Where is he!_' I thought angrily. I left Knockturn Alley as quick as I could, without actually running. I didn't want to draw any more attention to myself than I already had. I went back to room and waited for Tom to get back.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Once again it was late in the night before Tom had returned. He walked in the door and saw me sitting on the bed, arms crossed against my chest, looking very pissed.

"What is the matter Laylah?" he asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you so late?" I questioned him.

"I was at work," He said, then walked into the bathroom to take a shower, leaving me still looking pissed on the bed. _'This isn't over'_ I thought waiting for Tom to come out of the shower so I could get the truth out of him.

After 15 minutes Tom emerge from the bathroom naked, his towel was wrapped around his waist. I couldn't help but to check his very fit and toned body out, as I sat angrily on the bed. Tom smirked when he saw me do this.

He came over to me and pulled me off the bed so I were now standing in front of him. He hugged me tight to his body and I could feel his warm breath on the side of my neck.

I closed my eyes in pleasure as I felt Tom warm lips press against the soft skin of my neck. He gently bit it and sucked on it, causing me to let a soft moan escape my lips. I felt Tom's lips come up and meet mine and he kissed me passionately. _'No mustn't get distracted'_ my mind argued with me.

I pulled away "Don't!" I growled "You tell me where you have been right now!"

Tom smiled disappeared off his face, he walked off to put some pants on then came back over to me.

"Ok I will tell you"

I sat down on the side of the bed and looked up at Tom. "Well?" I said impatiently.

"The time has come Laylah" Tom began "I've have already started my plans to make this world ours. I have been meeting up with my Death-Eaters" Tom saw I look at him weird when he said this "They are my followers. We will show the world that we should rule over these filthy Muggles, and soon everyone will know, and fear the name, Lord Voldemort"

I stared at Tom in disbelief "And what are you planning on doing to accomplish this?"

"That is between my Death-Eaters and I, If you wish to know, you must, well… join the club" Tom smirked at me and I frowned.

"Never!"

"Well I guess you don't get to be in on the more specifics of our plans"

I went to sleep that night so curious to what goes on at their meeting, I just hoped I wouldn't be taken over by my curiosity and join something I did not believe in.

I woke up the next morning extra early, and a smile came on my face when I saw Tom still in bed sleeping next to me. However Tom had sensed me staring at him and his eyes opened, he smiled at me.

"I've got a surprise for you after you finish work today," Tom said "So make sure you come straight back here when you are done, okay?"

I finished at 6pm again today and I hurried back up to my room at Hog's Head. I couldn't wait to see what the surprise was. Frankly, I thought it was going to be surprise enough for Tom to be there, straight after he had finished work.

I opened the door and saw Tom waiting for me on the bed. Tom's trunk and my own were all packed up.

"Where are we going?" I asked Tom.

"It's a surprise, come, hold on to my arm Laylah"

I did as he told me. I grabbed onto his arm tight knowing very well he was just about to do side along apparation with me.

I held my breath and closed my eyes as I felt the wind hit me hard. Then finally my feet came flat on the ground. I opened my eyes to see a huge white painted house in front of me. It looked old but it was still very beautiful.

"This is our new home. It had belonged to my father but now that he's dead" Tom paused and looked at me "It belongs to us"

I smiled at Tom. Then turned around to look behind me. What I saw I didn't like too much. There was a graveyard in the front yard. It wasn't a huge graveyard, maybe around 50 graves or so. By the last names on most of the headstones that read 'Riddle' I could tell it was a family graveyard. Obviously this house had been in the family for many generations.

"Shall we go in?" Tom offered me his arm. I took it and walked in over the threshold of the front door.

Tom got his wand out. He gave it a flick and the room light up. It was dusty and some of the furniture was broken. Again Tom flicked his wand and everything went back into order. The furniture mend itself and everything was spotless. It felt so homey to me and I loved it.

"It's so beautiful here Tom. I have to admit this was a great surprise"

"Well I've got one more surprise for you" Tom smiled sweetly at me, and I wondered what else he had in store for me.

Tom got down on one knee in front of me, and pulled out something from his pocket, he held it in his hand shut.

"I Love you so much Laylah, I want you to be by my side for ever…will you marry me?"

Tom opened his hand to reveal the green ring he had once shown me, when he told me he had killed his grandfather.

At this moment though it did not bother me, "Yes I will marry you Tom!" I said and tears of happiness came to my eyes. Tom got up and hugged me, he placed the ring on my finger. He lent in and kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back with much passion.

Tom and I got ready for bed, and while Tom was getting dressed I sat on the bed and looked at my ring.

Tom noticed me looking at it. "That once belonged to Salazar Slytherin…As you know I'm am his heir, and that is why I wanted it to be the ring that will show that you belong to me, you are now apart of the Slytherin Family"

That had kind of made me feel a bit better about wearing a ring that Tom had taken from his grandfather, after he had killed him. When I wore the ring, for some reason it just made me feel so much closer to Tom, like I was touching his soul.

"Promise me something" Tom walked over and sat down beside me on the bed. I looked at him waiting for him to go on "you got to take good care of that ring, it is 'very!' special to me"

"I will, I promise" I smiled at Tom and kissed him on the cheek "So when is the big day? When are we going to get married?"

"How about this weekend? Saturday perhaps?" Tom shrugged.

"That's in two days!" I said shocked.

"It only has to be a small wedding. I just want to make you mine as soon as possible" Tom hugged me tightly now, as if to show that I were his.

"Okay. Saturday will be great" I kissed Tom on the lips then drifted off into a peaceful sleep in his arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

The day of our wedding had arrived. Yesterday I did all the preparations by myself, Tom went to work. I sent out invitations to my closest friends and family. Tom only invited the closes of his death eaters. That night of course I had an argument of what my last name would become. Tom did not want me to take his Muggle last name 'Riddle' and I told him if I weren't going to have his true last name, I weren't going to marry him at all. There was no way I was going to be called 'Laylah Voldemort' like Tom had suggested. Tom eventually gave in and allowed me to take on his truthful last name.

My wedding was going to be held at a beautiful nature park, which was close to where I lived with my father. I had asked ash to be my maid of honor, and she was getting ready with me at my father's house.

"You look beautiful" My father hugged me when I walked out of my old room. I was wearing a pretty white wedding dress that was strapless, which was tight at the top half and fell from the waist down to my feet. I had a little tiara that held my veil in place, which was pulled back behind my head. My hair was pulled up and curled.

Ash wore a dark red dress that went to her knees and her hair was left down with her natural curls in place.

"Come it's time to go" My father grabbed my arm and lead Ash and I out into my father's little car, which was just outside the house. My father jumped into the driver's seat.

"Um do you know how to drive this don't you?" I asked my father and gave a worried look to Ash.

"Of course I do" Dumbledore turned and smiled at me and then turned on the car and started driving down the street. He wasn't that bad of a driver, lucky it was small town though, with not many cars on the road.

Finally I have arrived outside the park where my closest friends and family was already in seats that have been placed. I got out of the car followed by Ash. Up the other side of the seats standing in front of everyone I saw Tom. I smiled at him and my father held my arm ready to escort me up the aisle. The music began to play the traditional wedding music. And I began to walk with my father's lead. Ash walked behind me. In the few rows of seats I saw, some aunties, uncles and cousins mostly from my mother's side. I was sad my mother was not here to witness my marriage. Unfortunately she has passed away giving birth to me.

I also saw Dean and Andy in the front row; they smiled at me as I approached. It had taken some more convincing for Tom to let me invite Dean to the wedding, but I guess he finally allowed it, just so Dean could see I belonged to Tom and not him.

When I reached Tom, Dumbledore hesitated for a second, then finally handed me over to him who placed his arm around my waist

"You look so beautiful Laylah," he whispered in my ear.

The wedding began and it was held in traditional Wizarding ways, not Muggle. The time had come and Tom and I were pronounced man and wife. Tom put the ring on my finger, which I saw out of the corner of my eye my father started at it very curiously.

After Tom given me the ring he leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips.

'I am now Mrs. Laylah Riddle' I thought excitedly to myself. I am now married to the most handsome guy who had ever stepped foot into Hogwarts.

A small celebration with drinks and food was held at my father's house afterwards where all my family and friends had come up to me and congratulated us both.

My father had come to shake Tom's hand "Now you look after her Tom, treat her right" his voice was very stern. My father took some convincing to give me away to Tom at the wedding. He does not agree to me marrying Tom, and he never will.

"Yes, sir, of course" Tom shook my father's hand with a forced smile on his face. Anyone else wouldn't have thought much of it, but my father was not fooled by Tom one bit.

Soon everyone began to leave as the time went on. Tom and I left to, we haven't spent any time alone since we was pronounced man and wife.

Tom took me home and when we were inside he pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you so much Laylah" He kissed me roughly and passionately on the lips.

"I love you to Tom" I said after he pulled away from the kiss. Tom picked me up bridle style and carried me up into the bedroom and placed me down on the bed and got on top of me.

Tom and I made love for the first time as husband and wife.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

After Tom's and my wedding I didn't have much contact with my father. Mainly because my father didn't like my choice in who I had married, and because I could tell Tom absolutely hated my father, though he did not ever show disrespect while around him.

Months had now gone by and I worked almost every day at the broom shop in Diagon Alley. Tom had now quit his job at Borgin and Burke's. He spent his days with the Death-Eaters. Lately I have been reading in the daily prophet about attacks on Muggles who had been killed. The Muggles had no idea of what these people had died by, but the Wizarding world knew better. They knew this was the work of dark wizards.

I sighed and put the daily prophet back onto the table in the dining room, where I was eating my dinner alone, AGAIN!

Tom of course was out with the death eaters, doing who knows what. Tom keeps me in the shadows of what they have been getting up to lately. Once again he bought up 'if you want to know you have to join' and I refused like usual. I already had a feeling that Tom and his gang was behind the murders of the Muggles. I know they are a bunch of Muggle haters, and enjoy watching them suffer.

Just as I was getting ready for bed, Tom had come home with a very pleased look on his face.

"Why are you so happy" I asked frowning at him.

"Finally everyone is going to know and fear my name!" Tom removed the hood of his cloak where I could see his eyes. They were red!

I gasped "Tom what's wrong with my eyes?"

"I have finally succeeded in making a few more Horcruxes, which I have hidden in secret locations...I guess ripping my soul has a few side effects" Tom chuckled.

"I don't think you should do any more Tom. Who knows what you will turn into if you keep pushing it?"

Tom smirk disappeared and walked over to me, I froze up with a look fear on my face as he approached.

"Do I scare you now with my appearance" Tom hissed at me. "Was my looks all that mattered to you?"

"No, of course not!" I said fear still shown upon my face.

"Good!" Tom grabbed me roughly and pressed his lips up against mine hard.

The next morning an owl once again arrived with the daily prophet. Tom had already left while I was still asleep. I unrolled the paper and read the front cover, the title being '_The Muggle Killer has been Identified' _I read the little paragraph underneath the heading:

_A small town just outside of London had been attacked yesterday afternoon, both Muggles and wizards have been murdered this time. In the air above the crime scene a smoky head with serpent coming out of its mouth, had been identified as the same above the other recent Muggle murders. The name 'Lord Voldemort' has been left at the scene. He has been said to be the leader of a group that go by the name 'the Death-Eaters'. Voldemort a wizard who has appeared out of thin air, his name not in any Wizarding or Muggle records, has said to be a very powerful wizard, being able to perform the three unforgivable curses without fail. He had taken down the toughest of the auroras' at the scene, and so far has been seen as the second most powerful wizard these days, right after Albus Dumbledore. To all Wizards out there keep an eye out, for this wizard does not show any mercy. If anyone has any information on lord Voldemort and his Death-Eaters please contact the ministry of magic, so we can bring these wizards to justice, before they reveal the existence of our world to the Muggles._

I put down the paper, now I knew what Tom meant by when he said, 'everyone is going to fear my name'. He had not only killed Muggles, but he had killed his own kind that stood up against him. I of course new who Lord Voldemort was, and the death eaters. But there was no way I was going to tell the ministry. Tom would be sentenced to Azkaban prison for life if he was caught, and I didn't want to be without him, even though he scared me, I still loved him.

Tom came home again late that night. I had finished work early today and cooked Tom a nice dinner, which he did not show up for. I was already in bed when Tom had come through the bedroom door. I pretended to be asleep so I did not have to discuss what I had read with him.

Tom got into bed with me, and wrapped his arm around my waist cuddling up to me from behind. I still pretended to be asleep. I felt Tom's warm breath on my ear "I know your awake" he whispered.

_'Damn'_ I though and opened my eyes turning around to face Tom.

"Did you read the news?" I asked Tom and he nodded, he looked angry.

"They said Dumbledore was a better wizard than me...Ill prove them wrong" Tom smirked at this.

"What are you planning to do?"

"What have I told you before Laylah?" Tom smiled "If you want to know this stuff you have to join"

I sighed and rolled over "Fine don't tell me" I then went to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

A year had gone by, I still have refused to join the death eaters. Dean no longer worked at the broomstick shop with me; he had finally made enough money to travel around the world. It was sad and lonely without him at the shop, but I have become pretty good friends with his brother Andy, who was also my boss.

Tom was still doing what he did best, killing Muggles, and any wizard that got in his way. He had finally made all his Horcruxes. His skin was so pale and his face sunken in, making the Horcruxes really had an effect on his body. He was still handsome, just less human looking. Tom had finally got the Wizarding world terrified of Lord Voldemort, or as they now call him out of fear of his name 'He who must not be named' or 'You know who' Although Tom had done many horrible things showing great powers, it angered him that people still thought Albus Dumbledore was the greatest wizard in the world.

There had been a prophecy that said that there was a little boy who would one day destroy 'You know who' this made Tom even madder than them saying Dumbledore was better, but now there saying a little boy was better, it was just too much for Tom to handle.

"That's it, I'm going to put a stop to this!" Tom said to me as he paced backwards and forwards in front of the fireplace, in my living room.

"Put a stop to what?" I asked him curiously.

"I'm going to show that no little boy is going to destroy me, and just to prove it, I'm going to kill him...tonight!"

"Tom no! You can't kill a baby it just plain wrong!"

"I do not care, I am the most powerful wizard in the world, and people will see this" Tom strode out of the room and left the house. _'He can't do this'_ I thought _'it's just a baby'_ I got up of the chair I was sitting in and followed Tom out the door. When he saw me following he stopped and turned around to face me.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked me.

"With you. To stop you doing something incredibly stupid"

Tom's eyes flickered with anger and he grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me back towards the house. He took me inside and he pushed me into a chair.

"You are going to sit here and not move until I return. GOT IT!"

I nodded quickly fear showing all over my face. Tom turned around and headed for the door, before he left, I whispered, "I don't know why I'm with him"

Tom had heard what I had said, he turned towards me; the anger in his eyes had turned to hurt. He looked at me one last time before leaving. I felt bad I didn't actually want him to hear it. He had looked as if he gotten his heart broken. I knew that when he returned I would make it up to him. Tell him that I love him more than anything, and that I didn't mean what I had said.

I waited in the chair all night like I was told. It would have been around midnight when I had fallen asleep in the chair. My last thought was _'what is taken Tom so long, he should have been back by now. How long does it take to kill one little baby?'_

I woke the next morning from the sunlight coming through the window, hitting me directly in my face. I sat up and looked around. I was still in the Living room.

"Tom?" I yelled out through the house. But there was no reply. I got up and searched the whole house, but there was no sign of him anywhere.

The next moment I heard a tapping on the window, and I turned around to see a brown owl with the daily prophet tied to one of its legs. I opened the window and it flew inside and landed on the table. I went over and untied the newspaper from its leg, and gave it a coin. The owl flew of back out the window after receiving its payment.

I opened the paper and when I read the front title I dropped it on the floor in horror.

_'You know who has finally been destroyed' _the title on the front page hit me like a knife in the heart.

I gasped in breath rapidly, and with a shaky hand I picked the paper back up, and read the article.

_Last night 'you know who' had gone to Godric's Hollow in search of the young boy from the prophecy 'Harry Potter'. He had forced his way into the house, where the Potters had been in hiding. We now know that one of the Potter's secret keepers had betrayed them to you know who. When inside the house he had murdered the members of the Order of the Phoenix 'Lily and James Potter' (May they rest in Peace). But when he had tried to kill the little boy Harry with the killing curse, he was unsuccessful. Instead the curse rebounded, and 'you know who' was destroyed instead, and the boy had survived with only a simple scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. There was no body of 'you know who' left at the scene, it seems the curse had destroyed his body entirely. Last night at the announcement of the great news, wizards all over the world celebrated so hard that even the Muggles could tell something was going on. At least we can now all get on with our lives without having to worry about 'you know who' and his Death-Eaters no more, and to Harry, the boy who lived, Thank you._

I put the paper down. Tears now streaming from my eyes. Tom was dead, my husband was dead. I couldn't believe it, I was all alone now. I didn't know what to do, so while still crying I went upstairs of the house and packed up all of my things. Leaving Tom's where they were. As I lifted my hand to the front door handle my eyes caught onto something. It was my wedding ring. My heart ached in pain when I looked at it. I slowly slid it of my finger and then hid it in the house, wanting to never see it again.

I got outside with all my stuff and took a deep breath and evaporated. I landed on the front steep of my father's house. I knocked on the door and a second later my father had opened it. He looked at me seeing the tears run down my cheeks. He sighed and pulled me into a warm hug. Dumbledore knew I was not a bad person, although I was married to most evil wizard in the world. So he had let me live with him again in the hopes that one day I will get over what had happened, and move on.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

10 years has gone by since Tom had been destroyed. I still called myself Laylah Riddle, but I had left my wedding ring behind, because it had reminded me of a Tom who could kill a baby, not my loving Tom. I wanted to remember him as a sweet romantic guy… Well towards me anyway.

I had lived with my father ever since I left the Riddle home, and I no longer work at the broomstick shop. A couple of years ago my dad had offered me a job at Hogwarts, and I accepted. I am now the first years flying lesson teacher. I was very good on a broom and I loved to fly. Not only did I now work at Hogwarts, but also Dean's life dream had come true to. He also worked at Hogwarts. He taught Ancient ruins. I were shocked when I found out that was the job he was after. I had no idea he was into that sort of stuff.

It was a start of a new year at Hogwarts. I heard rumors amongst the other teachers that Harry Potter was attending this year. I felt a sharp pain in my heart when I heard this. But I knew it wasn't Harry fault what happened to Tom. I still thought it was Tom's own fault. He shouldn't have been trying to kill a baby in the first place.

I waited in the great hall at the teacher's table. The first years were about to enter the hall. I sat down between Professor Snape and Professor Flickwick.

The doors to the great hall opened, and all the first years came in behind professor McGonagall. I looked amongst the student to see if I could spot Harry out, but I couldn't. I didn't really know what he looked like to begin with.

I watched the sorting ceremony until finally Harry's name got called out. I watched as he sat on the stool. I was curious to what house he would be put in. The hat took longer than it had taken with anyone else. But finally it yelled at 'Gryffindor'. I were kind of surprised, I had a feeling that he was going to be put into Slytherin.

It was time for the first year's first plying lesson. I was excited I loved teaching them.

My class arrived out on the Quidditch pitch. It was the Slytherins and the Gryffindors.

"Good morning class, welcome to your first flying lesson" I greeted them.

"Now everyone step beside a broom. Stick your hand over it and say 'up!'"

I watched as the class attempted this. Most of the class did it straight away with only few having trouble with it. Once everyone finally got the brooms up I told them to all to mount them.

I gave them instructions to only kick of the ground, hover for a moment, lean forward and come straight back down.

Before I could even blow my whistle for them to start. A young boy from Gryffindor broom began to rise. Higher and higher, it flew off and I yelled after him to come back down, but he couldn't. Next moment I heard him fall of his broom. I ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He was in tears and I saw that his wrist was broken.

"I'm going to take this young man up to the hospital wing. Everyone's feet are to stay firmly on the ground until I return"

I then left and took the young boy to get his wrist fixed by madam Pomfrey. When I returned, I noticed that Harry Potter was no longer there in my class.

"Where did Mr. Potter go?" I asked the class.

"Professor McGonagall took him, probably to expel him for flying with out a teacher" A young blonde headed boy sneered and laughed along with all the other Slytherin's.

At lunch brake in the teacher's lounge I sat with Dean like always, telling each other how our day has gone so far. I told him about the young boy who broke his wrist in my class.

I were so happy Dean was working at Hogwarts with me. He was my best friend and I always had someone to talk to.

The years went by pretty quickly at Hogwarts. Every year, there were more students to teach how to fly. Harry was now in his 4th year. The tri wizard tournament had recently just started. I found it fascinating. The dragon egg, and the lake events have already finished. There was now only one more challenge a head of the champions.

Everyone was crowding in the grandstands. In front of us all was a huge hedge maze. I thought it looked as if it was miles long.

I sat next to Dean in the grandstand, and watched, as the contenders were about to enter the maze, Harry Potter being one of them.

"Who do you think is going to win?" I asked Dean.

"My money is on Victor Crum, He is by far the strongest"

I nodded in agreement although I had a strange feeling that Harry was going to be the one to win. Finally the last challenge had started and they were off into the maze. Everyone in the stands started into simple chatter with one another, while waiting for them to return, so they could find out who the winner is.

At least an hour had gone by and the only sign of them I had seen was sparks from Fleur's wand. She was taken from the maze. That only left Harry, Victor and Cedrick Diggory.

I was in a conversation with Dean when finally, a pop sound made us turn down towards the ground in front of the grandstands. It was Harry, and he had the cup. I along with everyone else cheered. Until we saw what else Harry was holding onto, it was Cedrick Diggory, he lay motionless under Harry.

"Do you think he's alright?" I asked Dean, but he didn't answer, he had gotten up and started walking down to join the circle that surrounded Harry and Cedric,

"He's Dead" I heard someone yell out from the crowd. I was shocked _'how could of this had happened?'_ I watched as Harry cried of the boy's body, until finally my father grabbed him and tried to pull him away.

"He's back" I heard Harry yell out to Dumbledore. _'Who could he be talking about'_ I thought. "Voldemorts' back! He killed Cedrick" Harry yelled again and again. My heart began to beat faster. Could what Harry had said been true, is Tom really alive?

I quickly snuck away from the crowd. I spotted Professor Snape walking away from the scene up to the castle. I quickly ran after him, he didn't notice this until I had finally reached him.

"Yes?" he asked. Without answering I quickly grabbed his arm and roughly pulled back his sleeve. The mark of the Death-Eaters was glowing strongly on his arm. I felt happy and excited. Tom was really back.

"Where is he calling you to?" I asked Snape impatiently.

"Why?"

"Just tell me!" I demanded.

"Ok, ok, to your old home, the Riddle house"

I quickly ran off from Snape without another word. I ran right out of the Hogwarts grounds and from there I evaporated to my old home. I ran inside and up the stairs, where I could here Tom yelling at his Death-Eaters about something. I reached the door and held my hand out nervously and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Tom harsh voice call from inside.

I opened the door and walked it to see Tom's and two other Death-Eaters wands pointed at me. When Tom saw it was me, he lowered his wand, then yelled at the others to do the same. He told them all to get out, so we could be alone.

He got out of his seat and approached me. I couldn't see his face from under his cloak hood. I felt tears of happiness come to my eyes, just to see him and I ran over and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"I've missed you so much Tom," I cried into his chest.

Tom stocked my hair with his hand "I've missed you to Laylah" He lifted my head up by my chin and kissed my lips gently. He then stepped backwards and removed the hood of his cloak. What I saw nearly gave me a heart attack. Tom looked nothing like he once had. He was now bald and his skin was so pale. He still had the red eyes but the pupils were now slits, cat like, and he didn't have a proper nose. It looked like a snake's nose.

"What happened to you Tom?" I asked taking in his image, still with a shocked expression on my face.

"This is my new body," He said touching his face as if he was in love with himself "It beats having no body at all"

I laughed and agreed once again hugging Tom "I love you" I whispered and kissed him. Tom kissed me back, very passionately.

"I love you too"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Tom, or Lord Voldemort had now risen back to power, and he was more powerful then every. He had the whole Wizarding world frightened again. Even I, at some points were frightened of him. I had not returned back to Hogwarts after I had left to see Tom. I was happy again. I had the love of my life by my side, although he was very strange looking, it didn't stop at all how I felt about him.

Tom and I had only had one fight since his returned. It was the fact that I did not have my wedding ring anymore. Tom had searched the whole house for it over and over again, but never found it. "How could of you have lost it, I told you it was very important!" Tom yelled at me causing me to cry. For moment Tom had looked so angry I though he was going to kill me. But when he saw how frightened I was. He quickly stopped and hugged me.

I spent most of my time now at the Malfoy Manner. Tom didn't want to stay in our old home, he knew that Dumbledore knew about it, and would expect Tom to be there.

Harry is now in his 6th year at school, Tom still wanted to kill him, but he seems to be concentrating on other things at the moment. I still had no idea what their plans were, Tom still kept me in the dark, as I still refused to join him. Sometimes I would sneak outside the Death-Eaters meeting room to try and listen in, but Tom's protective spells were too great for me to brake.

The end of the year was approaching, and I knew something big was happening. I watched as all the sudden, all the death eaters came from the meeting room. I heard one of them whisper "It's Time".

_'Time for what?'_ I thought and I followed them. I followed them unnoticed all the way to Borgin and Burkes. _'Why are they going there for'_ I stayed outside the shop, and watched curiously as one by one they disappeared in to a cabinet that was inside the shop. I had no idea where that would lead. I thought about following them for a minute, but I thought better of it. Instead I returned back to the Malfoy manor. I went and seen Tom.

"Laylah, come here?" Tom beckoned to me with his arms held out wide open. I walked over to him and he pulled me into a nice warm hug.

He kissed me on my cheek and I smiled up at him. Tom then kissed me gently on the lips and I kissed him back. The kiss felt like it went forever, until finally all the Death-Eaters returned, barging in on us.

"Oh sorry my lord, but it has been done" Professor Snape said, I turned around to look at all the Death-Eaters "Dumbledore, has been killed"

My eyes opened in shock and tears came to my eyes, they murdered my father. I knew Tom had ordered them to do this. I pushed him off me, and I ran off past the Death-Eaters.

I returned to Hogwarts, it was true my father had been killed.

I went to my father's funeral, which was held in the Hogwarts grounds. No one really seem to notice I was there, they were all just too upset. I didn't go back to Tom afterwards, I was still too angry. I stayed at Hogwarts, and the next year I were giving my old job back. It made me mad that professor Snape was the new headmaster considering he was the one who killed my father. He often came up to me to give me letters sent by Tom. Tom kept on asking me, to come and see him. After about 10 letters I finally gave in. I left through the fireplace in Snape's office to go see. I was planning on telling him to just leave me alone.

"Laylah" Tom's voice greeted me. He walked over to me and embraced me "I'm sorry" He whispered in my ear. I felt tears sting my eyes, I was thinking about pulling away and from him and leaving, but my body would not let me. Instead I pulled Tom into a kiss. I had to go 14 years without my husband by my side and I did not want to go the rest of my life without him too. Tom kissed me back and bought me over to his bed. He pushed me back so I was laying on the bed and got on top of me.

Tom and I made love to each other for the first time in many years. It was an amazing night, one I was never going to forget. Afterwards I returned back to Hogwarts to continuing teaching.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The year was a very dark year at Hogwarts; they had a few other death eaters teaching there. They were nice to me because of Tom's orders to be so. Dean had been fired and kicked out of Hogwarts. I knew Tom was behind this because he never liked Dean being anywhere near me. I had gotten angry with Tom again after this, and when he refused to have Dean re-hired, I stopped going and seeing him.

Harry Potter of course was not at school this year. I knew, and he knew that if he had come to school, the Death-Eaters would send word to Voldemort, and he would be killed.

I was patrolling one of the halls at night for look out of any students out of bed. I were shocked when the next minute, Professor McGonagall had come out of the Hufflepuff common room, accompanied by Harry Potter.

"Voldemort is on his way. One of the Death-Eaters had called him, go warn all the teachers Laylah, and get them to round up the entire student in the great hall"

I did as I were told. I were scared that Tom was on his way; I knew he wouldn't hurt me. But I was scared for the children, in which he would kill if he had to.

The entire student was rounded up in the great hall. Professor McGonagall told them about Voldemort, who was just outside the school gates at the moment. But the teachers had put up a lot of protective spells to hold him off for a while.

"All who are of age, and wish to fight may stay. The rest will leave and follow me to safety"

Professor McGonagall then lead out the students who had to leave. A lot of 7th years from Gryffindor had stayed behind to help, along with some Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Of course no Slytherin's stayed behind, probably because they are all on lord Voldemorts side. I to stay behind to help out. The students had only just got out in time, because the next moment, a dozen Death-Eaters entered the great hall. I fought alongside, with the students who had stayed behind. The teachers and the order of the phoenix that had arrived just as the students had left fought with us too. Plenty of green and red curses were flying in all direction; Several times I had nearly been hit. But I continued to fight.

The fight went on for half an hour when I heard Tom's voice ring through the school. "The fight will stop now, I do not wish to kill anymore of my kind. Harry Potter has half an hour to meet me in the forbidden forest. If he does not turn up, I will kill every one of you who stands up against me"

His voice stopped and all the death eaters had gone. I thought for a moment and as all the people were collecting the dead and injured, I hurried off out of the castle. I quickly ran into the forbidden forest. I could hear voices ahead. It was Tom and the Death-Eaters.

"It's Harry" I heard one of them say, and they all turned around and pointed there wands at me.

"Not it's me, Laylah," I said. Tom looked at me for a moment and walked over to me. He pulled I into a hug. "I've missed you," he whispered in my ear. I gave in and hugged him back, I knew I couldn't stay mad at him forever; I just loved him way too much.

"I've missed you to Tom" I whispered back.

I waited with them in the forest for the hour. Finally Harry had arrived. I closed my eyes and turned away as Tom had preformed the killing curse once again on Harry.

"He's dead" Narcissa Malfoy said after feeling his pulse. I felt sad like I were going to cry, but I kept it in. They took Harry's body up to the castle. Where Tom showed them all and told them all to bow down to him.

But one young boy ran up to Tom with great courage. I noticed it was the clumsy boy, who broke his wrist in his first flying lesson. He stood up to Tom and Tom didn't like it. He summoned the Sorting hat and put it on the boy's head and set it on fire. Harry opened his eyes then got up unnoticed. But I did, he wasn't dead. I pretended I didn't notice this. Then next minute Neville, The clumsy boy, had cut off the Tom's snakes head with the sword of Gryffindor, which had appeared out of thin air.

"Noooo!" Tom yelled. And he was about to kill the boy when Harry jumped in and stopped him.

The fight between the students and the Death-Eaters had started up again. It was taken into the great hall where everyone began to fight. Harry dueled Tom and I watched from the sidelines. I didn't want Tom to kill Harry, I hoped that nothing happened to him either.

I watched the other people fight. I heard a great cheer from the order. I turned around again to see Tom, dead on the floor. Shocked and sadness took over my body. Everyone was cheering and the Death-Eaters fled. I ran up to Tom's body and hugged it against my body. I could not believe that he was gone, again. No one should have to loose there husband twice. I cried into Tom's chest, begging him to open his eyes and not to leave me, but he remained dead.

I took Tom and berried him in the cemetery outside our old house. I moved back into the house so I could be close to him.

A month after Tom's death, I found out I was pregnant.

Six months later I gave birth to a baby boy, I named him Tom Albus Riddle. As Tom grew up I was very pleased to see he looked almost exactly like his father did when I first meet him. He was a very handsome boy. He was kind and courageous, he was always smiling. I told Tom only the good stuff about his father, how he had always loved me and was the greatest husband I could have ever asked for.

I knew one day he would find out who his father truly was, but I wanted to keep it from Tom as long as possible.

When Tom was 11 and started Hogwarts, I began to get close to Dean again. A few years later we end up getting married. I loved Dean, but Tom Riddle would always be the love of my life.

The end...


End file.
